Consequências
by lunakaulitz
Summary: (Mpreg) Uma festa a fantasia... Uma poção que saiu errada... E com isso vem as consequências. Que podem ser boas ou não e que com certeza vai mudar o rumo da vida de um certo garoto. Mas como descobrir quem era a pessoa por baixo da máscara? (HP/DM) (SS/SB)
1. Prelúdio

Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy não me pertencem.

Não ganho nada escrevendo essa fic.

ATENÇÃO: Contém yaoi/lemon e Mpreg.

Se você não gosta não perca seu temp e vai procurar por alguma coisa que você goste.

Para quem gosta boa leitura!

A fic segue do sexto filme para frente, mas com algumas mudanças.

Capa feita no celular.

Fanfic também sendo postada no SocialSpirit e Nyah!

* * *

**Prelúdio**

Harry estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto. Os braços atrás da cabeça e um livro aberto sobre o peito. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, mais precisamente em um certo loiro de olhos acinzentados o qual devia odiar, mas que desde o terceiro ano ocupava um lugar especial em seu coração. Fechou os olhos, mas os abriu em seguida ao ouvir um ruído vindo de fora de sua janela. Sentou na cama, derrubando o livro, e olhou para a janela apertando a varinha entre os dedos, mas logo seu medo passou. Era apenas uma coruja que entrou e pousou em sua cama perto de seus pés e deixou ali uma carta que Harry reconheceu. Era a lista de materiais de Hogwarts.

Harry pegou o envelope e agradeceu a coruja que foi embora. Assim que a ave saiu pela janela o moreno acendeu a luz e abriu o envelope.

Os olhos verdes percorreram as linhas no papel com atenção e ele por um momento não acreditou no que leu no final e só para ter certeza leu outra vez. E sim ia ter uma festa a fantasia em Hogwarts.

* * HPDM * *

Lucius Malfoy observava o filho no jardim da janela de seu escritório. O garoto estava deitado na grama em baixo de uma árvore aproveitando os minutos de sossego que tinha. Seus olhos estavam fechados e os braços abertos jogados ao lado de seu corpo e as roupas mais leves. A respiração calma como a de quem está dormindo, mas Lucius sabia que dormindo ele não estava. O vento balançava seus cabelos fazendo a franja ficar em frente ao seus olhos fechados.

– Você tem certeza? - perguntou virando-se e olhando nos olhos de sua mulher.

Narcisa respirou fundo e confirmou. Lucius voltou seu olhar para o filho.

– Ninguém pode saber disso Ciça.

– Eu sei.

Narcisa abraçou o marido e olhou para o filho. Ela sabia o que aconteceria se o Lord descobrisse sobre Draco, mas ela estava disposta a tudo por seu filho. Não deixaria nada acontecer com ele.

* * *

Esse é o primeiro capítulo por isso ficou pequeno.

Minha primeira Drarry e quero saber o que vocês acham.


	2. Chapter 1: Expresso de Hogwarts

Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy não me pertencem.

Não ganho nada escrevendo essa fic.

ATENÇÃO: Contém yaoi/lemon, Mpreg, tortura, estupro. Veelas e Donceis.

Se você não gosta de alguma coisa não perca seu tempo e vai procurar por alguma coisa que você goste.

Para quem gosta boa leitura!

A fic segue do sexto filme para frente, mas com algumas mudanças.

Fanfic também sendo postada no SocialSpirit e Nyah!

Casais: Draco/Harry Snape/Sirius e Rony/Hermione

Eu não tô conseguindo assistir o filme pelo celular por isso estou lendo o livro online. Não vai seguir o livro, mas eu preciso de algumas coisas para saber como seguir com a fanfic.

Na fic Draco ainda não recebeu a marca e Sírius esta vivo.

Os primeiros capítulos serão pequenos e não tenho data certa para postar.

Bom eu acho que era só isso que eu tinha para dizer.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Cap. 1: Expresso de Hogwarts**

Não foi difícil entrar no vagão da Sonserina. Agora ele se encontrava escondido no bagageiro esperando ouvir alguma coisa interessante. Depois que todos estavam acomodados em seus devidos lugares Malfoy deitou no banco deixando a cabeça repousar no colo de Pansy e por um momento os olhos cinzas se prenderam no moreno. Harry prendeu a respiração com medo de ter sido descoberto a varinha segura entre seus dedos, mas logo notou que ele olhava para o teto e pode respirar aliviado para logo voltar a ficar tenso. Sentiu-se desconfortável com a cena à sua frente. Um sentimento estranho se apossou de seu corpo quando viu Parkinson passar a mão pelo rosto dele e tirar os cabelos loiros da frente dos olhos de Draco que os fechou parecendo aprovar aquela caricia. "Será que estão namorando?" foi a pergunta que passou pela cabeça de Harry. A garota sorriu e Harry cerrou os punhos e ignorou a crescente vontade que estava de matar aquela garota. "O que ele viu nessa garota?" se perguntou. Não entendeu o que estava sentindo, mas não gostava de ver aquela garota perto de Draco. E só o pensamento de que eles poderiam estar namorando lhe dava raiva. Se Hermione estivesse ali certamente saberia dizer o que estava sentindo e explicar o motivo daquela vontade de substituir as mãos da garota. De sentir os fios loiros entre seus dedos.

– Alguma novidade? - perguntou Malfoy e assim eles passaram a conversar com Parkinson ainda acariciando os cabelos do loiro.

– Longbottom e Potter estavam conversando. - disse Zabini sorrindo de canto. - E pelo jeito que sorriam um para o outro não estavam falando de garotas.

O loiro sentou-se e empurrou a mão de Pansy para longe de si.

– O que? Como assim? Com o Longbottom? - perguntou surpreso e alguma outra coisa que os outros não souberam definir. - Sobre o que estavam conversando?

Harry, assim como os outros, achou estranho a reação do loiro.

– Sim. E eu não sei sobre o que estavam conversando. - respondeu Zabini sem entender. - Longbottom estava com ele e depois a garota Weasley e a Lovegood se juntaram a eles. - seu olhar se encontrou com o da garota. - Algum problema, Draco? Até parece que você está com ciúmes, mas de quem? Do Potter ou do Longbottom?

Seu sorriso aumentou e Draco olhou para Zabini. Também não entendeu sua reação, mas não gostou de ouvir que Harry estava com Longbottom. Resolveu ignorar aquilo como vinha fazendo com algumas coisas.

– Claro que não! - disse cruzando os braços parecendo uma criança birrenta. - Eu não estou com ciúmes de ninguém. Especialmente desses dois e eu não sou gay. Se Potter é o problema é dele.

– Claro que não. - falou sorrindo debochado. - Malfoys nunca serão gays.

Pansy deu uma risadinha e Harry levou a mão à boca tentando segurar o riso. Draco estreitou os olhos em direção ao amigo.

– O que está querendo dizer com isso?

– Nada não. - olhou para a janela. - Esquece isso, Draco.

Malfoy voltou a deitar no colo de Pansy que voltou a fazer as carícias em seus cabelos.

Os minutos se passaram com eles conversando bobagens e Harry estava com a perna dormente por estar na mesma posição por tanto tempo, mas não estava dando a mínima para isso e também não prestava atenção no que eles falavam. Não sabia dizer nem se conversaram sobre Voldemort ou sobre Draco ser um Comensal. Seus olhos estavam presos aos lábios de Malfoy acompanhando seus movimentos. Queria muito saber se eles eram tão macios quanto representavam.

– ...Talvez eu não volte para Hogwarts...

Harry finalmente voltou a prestar atenção na conversa. O que aquilo queria dizer?

– Que? Como assim? - perguntou Pansy surpresa parando de acariciar os cabelos loiros. Os olhos acinzentados se voltaram para ela.

– Quem sabe eu não tenha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

– O que...? Okay. - disse ao entender o que ele queria dizer.

Malfoy fechou os olhos e o silêncio reinou por um tempo. Draco tentava entender o que estava acontecendo com ele e por qual motivo seus pais mudaram de idéia quanto ele ganhar a marca. E sem falar que ainda tinha a questão do que teria que fazer. Ele não queria fazer aquilo, mas a vida de seus pais dependia do sucesso da sua "missão" e... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

– Estamos chegando. - falou Zabini apontando para a janela.

Draco sentou olhando para fora e era possível ver uma pequena parte do castelo. O loiro levantou ajeitando suas roupas e Zabini fez o mesmo. Harry estava tão concentrado nos movimentos de Malfoy que não viu que Zabini ia pegar seu malão. Resultado: o malão bateu em seu pé fazendo barulho. Não foi tão alto, mas Harry viu os olhos claros de Malfoy faíscarem em sua direção.

Prendeu a respiração. Não tinha medo, mas não ia ser bom ser pego no vagão da Sonserina e ainda por cima sozinho. Draco ergueu a mão e Harry fechou os olhos, mas Goyle derrubou seu malão fazendo o maior barulho. Harry agradeceu por isso ao abrir os olhos e ver que Malfoy tinha mudado o foco de sua atenção.

O trem finalmente começou a reduzir a velocidade até parar e Harry viu os Sonserinos pegando suas coisas e saindo. O moreno percebeu que teria que esperar todos saírem para poder desembarcar também.

– Draco? - chamou Pansy quando percebeu que o loiro não os seguia.

– Pode ir. - disse se virando para seu malão. - Só vou pegar uma coisa e já alcanço vocês.

– Okay.

Goyle saiu sendo seguido por Zabini e Pansy. Harry observou Draco mexer no malão. Queria que ele saísse logo para poder descer também, mas quando o último garoto passou por ele e saiu Draco fechou todas as cortinas. E agora os dois estavam sozinhos no compartimento e Harry não gostou disso. Apertou a varinha na mão, mas o loiro foi mais rápido.

– _Petrificus Totalus! _– disse.

Draco sorriu. Suas suspeitas estavam certas. O santo Potter invadiu o vagão dos Sonserinos. Seu sorriso aumentou ao vê-lo dispencar do bagageiro e cair aos seus pés. Harry não conseguia mexer um único músculo e Draco não conseguia achar aquilo legal. Ele queria rir do outro, mas alguma coisa dentro dele dizia que era errado e que deveria ajuda-lo. Mas ele era um Malfoy e aquele ao seus pés era Potter o menino que Voldemort quer matar.

Ele abaixou-se olhando nos olhos verdes por alguns minutos. Depois percorreu por todo o rosto gravando cada detalhe. Seu coração doeu quando levantou-se e chutou o rosto do moreno com força. "Desculpa por isso." pensou mordendo o lábio inferior para não deixar aquelas palavras saírem de sua boca. Jogou a capa por cima dele e saiu dali o mais rápido que conseguiu. Só esperava que algum dos amiguinhos de Potter voltasse para procurar por ele antes que o trem voltasse para Londres.


	3. Chapter 2: Meio-veela

Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy não me pertencem.

Não ganho nada escrevendo essa fic.

ATENÇÃO: Contém yaoi/lemon, Mpreg, tortura, estupro. Veelas e Donceis.

Se você não gosta de alguma coisa não perca seu tempo e vai procurar por alguma coisa que você goste.

Para quem gosta boa leitura!

A fic segue do sexto filme para frente, mas com algumas mudanças.

Fanfic também sendo postada no SocialSpirit e Nyah!

Casais: Draco/Harry Snape/Sirius e Rony/Hermione

Eu não tô conseguindo assistir o filme pelo celular por isso estou lendo o livro online. Não vai seguir o livro, mas eu preciso de algumas coisas para saber como seguir com a fanfic.

Na fic Draco ainda não recebeu a marca e Sírius esta vivo.

Os primeiros capítulos serão pequenos e não tenho data certa para postar.

Bom eu acho que era só isso que eu tinha para dizer.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**UM dia antes das aulas começarem**

**(Casa do Snape)**

– Severus? - uma voz conhecida o chamou.

O moreno que estava concentrado em terminar uma poção que Dumbledore pediu acabou deixando cair mais que o necessário do último ingrediente. Ele não esperava por visitas aquela hora da noite. Snape não percebeu seu erro e isso teria consequências... Muito boas para um certo loiro.

– Narcisa! - se virou olhando para a lareira onde a cabeça de Narcisa Malfoy aparecia. Deixou o pequeno frasco perto dos outros. - O que foi?

– Preciso de ajuda Severus.

Minutos depois que a lareira foi liberada Narcisa saiu dela.

– O que aconteceu? Draco está bem? - perguntou preocupado.

A mulher assentiu e sentou-se no sofá.

– Draco está bem, mas é sobre ele que vim falar. - disse e esperou que ele se sentasse para continuar. - Eu tenho pouco tempo então, serei direta. Draco é um meio-veela, Severus. - os olhos claros prenderam-se nos negros do homem. - Eu descobri faz poucos dias depois que ele reclamou de dores pelo corpo e que sua magia estava instável.

– Meio-veela? - falou parecendo não acreditar. - Mas... Isso é impossível!? Para ele ser um meio-veela teria que...

– A família Malfoy esconde muitos segredos. - disse olhando para suas mãos. - Nem mesmo Lucius sabia disso. Eles esconderam por achar vergonhoso uma família puro sangue como eles ter mestiços como membro. Eu sempre achei estranho alguns membros da família ter os cabelos tão claros... Por mais que eu achasse lindo. - sorriu. - Sem falar na beleza que possuíam... Que possuem.

– E Lucius? - perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta. Se Draco era um meio-veela com certeza Lucius também era.

– Sim. - levantou o olhar. - Mas Draco é diferente. - uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto ao dizer isso.

– Diferente como?

Narcisa respirou fundo.

– Ele pode engravidar. - disse. - Draco não é o primeiro na família.

Snape arregalou os olhos. Gravidez masculina no mundo bruxo não era novidade, mas normalmente usava-se uma poção para isso.

– Você sabe o que isso significa Severus? Sabe o que vai acontecer com ele. - perguntou e ele assentiu. - Draco precisa de proteção quando voltar para Hogwarts. Você-sabe-quem não pode descobrir o que ele é. - mais lágrimas seguiram a primeira. - Eu não quero meu garoto nas mãos dele, não quero ver ele sofrendo e não quero que tenha o mesmo fim que o primo de Lucius.

– Eu farei o possível Ciça para manter Draco em segurança. - assegurou.

– Obrigada Severus.

* * HPDM * *

**(Hogwarts)**

Draco olhava para a entrada do salão principal a cada minuto esperando ver Potter entrar acompanhado de algum professor. Não prestou atenção na Cerimônia de Seleção e muito menos no que o diretor estava falando. Era a mesma coisa de sempre! A única novidade era a festa a fantasia que teria no dia das bruxas e ele já sabia. Várias vezes seu olhar cruzou com o de Hermione. Ela assim como o loiro também estava preocupada com o amigo, mas Draco não fazia idéia do motivo de estar tão preocupado. Potter não era seu amigo e sim inimigo, mas por qual motivo estava se sentindo estranho? Seus sentimentos estavam confusos e sua magia mais ainda.

Olhou mais uma vez para a entrada do salão e seus olhos fixaram-se em Potter que entrava acompanhado da garota Lovegood. Fechou as mãos em punho lançando um olhar de ódio para a garota ao vê-la sorrir para o moreno. Uma primeiranista que estava sentada na frente de Draco deu um gritinho e levou a mão a boca quando ergueu o olhar e presenciou uma faca flutuando e cair fincando na mesa. Draco desviou seu olhar do casal e se assustou ao ver que as coisas estavam tremendo sobre a mesa. Alguns alunos tentavam segura-las, mas era impossível.

"O que está havendo comigo? É a segunda vez que isso acontece." pensou tentando controlar sua magia.

– Senhor Malfoy venha comigo.

Snape apareceu as suas costas. O loiro respirou fundo e levantou acompanhando o professor. E ao passarem pela entrada do salão onde Harry estava Draco olhou para o moreno, diretamente nos olhos verdes e ao contrário do que pensou viu neles uma coisa diferente. Não era raiva pelo que aconteceu no trem e sim uma coisa que Draco não soube definir.

Harry acompanhou o professor e Draco seguirem pelo corredor. Tinha visto o que aconteceu na mesa da Sonserina e tinha certeza que Draco era o responsável.

– Tudo bem Harry? - Luna perguntou.

– Oh... Sim. - olhou para a garota. - Eu só... Me distrai.

Luna deu um sorriso e olhou para trás quando uma menina a chamou.

– Bom é melhor eu ir para minha mesa. - disse. - Até depois Harry.

Depois que a garota foi para sua mesa Harry se virou e seguiu para a mesa da Grifinoria juntando-se à seus amigos. Todos estavam ansiosos para que o dia das bruxas chegasse logo. E só o que se ouvia era conversas relacionadas a festa a fantasia.

Draco pela primeira vez se atrasou. A poção que Snape lhe deu o fez dormir mais que o normal, mas agora parecia que tudo estava como antes. Não sentia mais sua magia oscilando como no dia anterior.

Sentou-se na cama e passou a mão pelo rosto em seguida jogou as cobertas para o lado e levantou seguindo para o banheiro. Antes de entrar no box parou em frente ao espelho se olhando e notando pequenas mudanças no seu corpo. Por causa do Quadribol seu corpo ganhou massa muscular. Nada exagerado claro! Mais na medida certa. Sorriu e entrou no box ligando o chuveiro e entrando em baixo da água morna que escorreu por seu corpo. Draco aproveitou o banho e minutos depois saiu do banheiro com uma toalha na cintura.

A primeira aula era poções por isso não se preocupou muito com a hora. Quando entrou na sala Snape o olhou dos pés à cabeça procurando por alguma coisa errada, mas logo o mandou sentar. Draco procurou por um lugar junto com um Sonserino, mas o único vago era junto a Potter.

As aulas passaram voando e quando viu estava seguindo para a mesa da sua casa para jantar.

**(Seis semanas depois)**

Draco não sabia mais o que fazer. Estava com febre, que ia e vinha a mais de dois dias, se sentia enjoado, quase desmaiou durante a aula de Snape, seu corpo estava dolorido, especialmente na região do abdômen. Como se seus órgãos estivessem se revirando, contorcendo-se dentro de si. Sem conseguir dormir, por causa da dor, passou a noite acordado e não foi para suas aulas. Ele se virou na cama tentando achar uma posição confortável, mas era impossível e a dor não passava.

Encolheu-se, em posição fetal, abraçando o próprio corpo, fechou os olhos com força. Ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e passos se aproximando da cama e uma voz conhecida murmurar um feitiço e depois disso mais nada.

Um tempo depois Draco acordou na ala hospitalar com Madame Pomfrey o examinando. Ainda estava com sono.

– Bom dia querido. - sorriu. - Como se sente?

Draco fez uma careta e sentou.

– Bem.

– Que bom. Agora deite-se. - o forçou a deitar. - Você vai ficar por mais um tempo aqui. Precisa descansar.

– Mas...

– Não adianta reclamar senhor Malfoy. Você vai ficar aqui pelo tempo que eu achar necessário.

Draco bufou, mas permaneceu deitado. Não era sensato discutir com aquela mulher. Pomfrey se afastou indo falar com Snape que estava perto da porta. Draco até tentou ouvir sobre o que eles conversavam, mas não conseguiu. Suas pálpebras pesaram e ele não conseguiu ficar acordado por mais tempo.

* * HPDM * *

**(Sala do diretor um tempo depois)**

– Temos que contar pra ele! - o homem sentado na frente da mesa do diretor disse. - Não podemos deixar que ele volte para casa no Natal.

Por mais que não gostasse dos Malfoys o garoto era filho de sua prima e não queria que ele sofresse. E a notícia de que ele era um meio-veela o pegou de surpresa e a maior das surpresas veio quando Severus Snape pediu sua ajuda.

– Ainda não é a hora certa.

Dumbledore disse olhando para os dois por cima dos óculos meia lua.

– Mas... - passou a mão pelo rosto nervoso. Nunca entenderia aquele velho e suas idéias malucas. - Você vai esperar que ele se revele Dumbledore? Para que todos saibam o que ele é? Sabe que isso logo vai acontecer. Especialmente se o parceiro dele estiver por perto.

Olhou atentamente para o rosto do diretor para ver se ele deixava à mostra que já sabia quem era o parceiro de Draco. O velho sabia de tudo que acontecia dentro do castelo.

– Não. - disse seus olhos azuis prendendo-se nos negros de Snape. - Mas não sabemos se é verdade. O que você disse é apenas uma suspeita, Severus, e não sabemos se ele realmente é um meio-veela. A senhora Malfoy pode ter cometido um erro.

– Dumbledore você viu o que aconteceu com ele essa semana? - perguntou o professor de poções. O garoto era seu afilhado e não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com ele.

– E...

– Draco estava com a magia instável e passou os últimos dois dias na ala hospitalar com febre e dores no abdômen. - disse não deixando o diretor continuar a falar. - E sabe o que "Ele" fará se desconfiar que tem em suas mãos um meio-veela? - a única reação de Dumbledore foi mover seus olhos entre os homens. - Um veela é poderoso Dumbledore especialmente os que podem gerar vida. Mesmo Draco sendo apenas um meio-veela quem for vinculado a ele...

– Eu sei. - seus olhos abaixaram para os papéis em cima da mesa perdendo um pouco do brilho. - Mas como eu disse; não temos certeza se ele é.

Com raiva Snape levantou deixando um frasco em cima da mesa e saiu da sala do diretor deixando os outros dois sozinhos.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 3: Eu sou o quê?

Não vou colocar aqueles avisos aqui. Quem leu os capítulos anteriores já sabe o vai encontrar na fic. Mas se você não gosta de Mpreg não leia.

* * *

**Cap. 4: Eu sou o quê?**

Draco ainda estava na ala hospitalar. Ainda sentia dores no abdômen só que agora a dor era mais fraca e suportável. Meia hora atrás acordou gritando por que parecia que estava sendo cortado por milhares de facas por todo o corpo e Pomfrey acabou se assustando e chamando Snape. Mas de uma hora pra outra ele se acalmou e as dores que sentia sumiram e Draco adormeceu em seguida. E foi nessa mesma hora que Harry entrou na enfermaria sendo carregado por Rony. O moreno parecia estar passando mal e Snape puxou a cortina impedindo que os dois vissem que Draco estava ali. Depois que o ruivo saiu Snape se aproximou de onde Potter estava sendo cuidado por Pomfrey e seus olhos arregalaram-se e antes que a mulher dissesse qualquer coisa Snape saiu.

Agora Madame Pomfrey andava de um lado para o outro cuidando de alguns primeiranistas que apareciam por ali certamente vindo da aula de poções. Harry já tinha sido liberado e Draco nem sonhava que ele esteve ali. Ela parou um pouco para trazer para o loiro um prato de sopa.

– Coma tudo. - ordenou.

Draco deu uma olhada no prato. Não estava com vontade de comer, mas era preciso segundo Madame Pomfrey. Depois de comer tudo ele deitou na cama e ficou olhando para a janela e acabou pegando no sono já que não dormiu direito à noite.

– Draco. - era Snape.

O professor de poções se aproximou da cama ao ver que o afilhado não o respondeu, levou a mão a testa do menor comprovando que ele estava com febre outra vez.

– Draco. - chamou novamente. - Precisamos conversar sobre uma coisa importante. - o garoto abriu os olhos o olhando.

– Hm. - resmungou esfregando os olhos. - O que foi?

– Draco, o que você sabe sobre Veelas? - o professor perguntou vendo o menor fazer uma careta.

– Não muito. - respondeu. - Por quê? - encarrou seu padrinho com curiosidade.

– Não sei se Narcisa ou Lucius contaram alguma coisa pra você, mas... Você é meio-veela Draco. - disse.

– Sou o quê? - sentou na cama com tudo e gemeu de dor.

– Meio-veela. - repetiu o professor ajudando o garoto a deitar novamente.

– Como?

– Bom... Não sabemos ainda. Eu e sua mãe estamos procurando por respostas, mas esse segredo vêm sendo guardado pelos Malfoys há muitos anos. - disse e vendo que o afilhado não ia falar nada, começou a explicar. - Você e Lucius são meio-veelas, mas totalmente diferentes.

– Meu pai...? - disse surpreso. - Mas... Por que ele não me contou? - olhou para o padrinho.

– Ele não sabia. Como eu disse era um segredo e apenas os mais velhos sabiam. - explicou. - Narcisa só descobriu quando você passou mal.

– Mas... - voltou seu olhar para o professor. - Somos diferentes em quê?

– Vou explicar. - disse olhando para o outro lado da sala. - Como você sabe, as veelas se assemelham a mulheres e são muito belas, mas não são humanas. Elas possuem pele clara e cabelos louro-prateados que esvoaçam sem que haja vento algum. Com um canto e dança capazes de encantar o mais fiel dos homens. - seus olhos se voltaram para o loiro. - Uma veela quando irritada revela sua verdadeira forma: seu rosto se alonga, se assemelhando ao de uma ave, cria um bico afiado e de seu ombro surgem asas longas e escamosas. E após a transformação, passa a poder cuspir pequenas bolas de fogo.

Draco olhou para o padrinho assustado.

– Não se preocupe você é apenas meio-veela, Draco. - disse o professor. - Posso continuar?

– Sim. - confirmou com a cabeça.

– As veelas puras, por serem apenas mulheres, na maiorias das vezes se uniam apenas com homens, mas seus filhos podem ser tanto homens quanto mulheres. E se interessar por ambos os sexos. Os descendentes veelas herdam apenas algumas das características de seus ancestrais. A beleza e o encanto são uma delas. A pele não brilha e os cabelos não esvoaçam, apenas possuem uma beleza sobrenatural... E a transformação se inicia quando a/o jovem veela entra na puberdade e termina ao completarem 16 anos. Mas existem os casos raros que é o seu caso. Nesses dias o jovem veela sente enjoos, febres, dores de cabeças, dores no corpo e alguns sintomas mais graves por causa das mudanças que seu corpo sofre para poder gerar vidas...

Snape parou de falar ao ver Draco arregalar os olhos em sua direção.

– Eu-eu posso engravidar? - a pergunta saiu tão baixa que o moreno teve dificuldade para entender.

– Sim. - falou em um tom calmo, não queria assustar ainda mais o garoto. - Você não quer ser pai, Draco?

– C-claro que eu quero. - disse sem olhar para o padrinho. - Mas eu terei de casar com um homem?

– Depende. - disse. - Se você não encontrar seu companheiro poderá casar com uma mulher, mas se...

– Já entendi. - fechou os olhos levando uma das mãos até o rosto.

– Essa é a diferença entre você e seu pai.

Eles ainda continuaram conversando por um tempo até Snape ter que voltar a seus afazeres.

As aulas daquele dia finalmente tinham chegado ao fim. Depois de jantarem cada um seguiu para sua casa para descansar e fazer fazer seus deveres.

– Já tem sua fantasia, Harry? - Hermione perguntou ao se sentar perto do moreno no sofá na sala comunal. Harry estava com um livro aberto em mãos assim como ela. Ao não receber resposta abaixou o livro que lia e olhou para ele. - Harry? Tá me ouvindo? - chacoalhou a mão em frente ao rosto dele. - Ei, Harry?

Será que o livro era tão interessante assim? Não. Ela tinha certeza que nem lendo ele estava.

– Hum? - finalmente ele olhou para ela. - O que foi?

– No que você estava pensando? - ela perguntou olhando para os olhos verdes. - Ou em quem?

– Em ninguém. - disse, mas pensou melhor. Hermione era sua amiga e poderia o ajudar. - É... O que você... - não sabia como perguntar aquilo sem contar que estava gostando de Draco. Abaixou a cabeça ficando quieto.

Hermione o olhou interrogativa. Viu que ele queria fazer uma pergunta, mas que desistiu. A garota deu de ombros não ia força ele a falar, mas ficou curiosa. Resolveu que era melhor voltar ao assunto de antes.

– Você comprou sua fantasia?

– Sirius disse pra mim não me preocupar com isso que ele vai comprar.

– Como ele ficou sabendo dessa festa? - fechou o livro.

– Não sei. - o moreno deu de ombros e levantou.

– Vai aonde? - a garota perguntou vendo que Harry estava segurando a capa da invisibilidade. Não percebeu que ele estava com a capa antes dele levantar.

– Dar uma volta. - disse andando de costas. Hermione se colocou em pé.

– Mas, Harry...

O moreno deu as costas para ela e saiu correndo.

– Lumus! - uma luz clareou o pergaminho e o corredor incomodando os quadros. - Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Tocou com a varinha no pergaminho e logo letras foram aparecendo.

Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas,

fornecedores de recursos para feiticeiros malfeitores,  
têm a honra de apresentar

O MAPA DO MAROTO

Harry não sabia explicar o motivo de estar ali. Sabia que não podia andar pelo castelo à noite, mas alguma coisa dizia que ele tinha que ir há um lugar só não sabia qual. Ajeitou a capa sobre seu corpo e olhou para o mapa. Quase ninguém estava acordado àquela hora da noite, apenas alguns professores, inclusive Dumbledore em sua sala. Olhando com mais atenção notou o nome de Draco. O loiro não estava nas masmoras e sim na ala hospitalar. Seu coração deu um salto dentro do peito.

– O que será que ele tem? - pensou alto e ouviu um "Shh." vindo dos quadros.

O moreno olhou ao redor e de volta para o mapa se certificando que o loiro estava sozinho e murmurou.

– Malfeito feito.

O mapa voltou a ficar em branco e Harry o guardou no bolso e respirando profundamente ele seguiu pelo corredor em direção à ala hospitalar.

Harry chegou sem problemas na ala hospitalar e com cuidado abriu a porta e entrou. Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si retirou a capa percorrendo todo o local com os olhos procurando nas camas pelo loiro. Encontrou-o na terceira cama. Harry aproximou-se e viu que Draco estava dormindo profundamente. O loiro estava com a cabeça levemente virada para o lado, os lábios entreabertos, seu braço direito esticado ao lado de seu corpo e o outro por cima de seu abdômen.

Harry chegou mais perto ergueu a mão tocando com cuidado no rosto do loiro. Seus dedos deslizaram pela pele macia afastando a franja de seus olhos, mas ele afastou a mão quando Draco se mexeu. O loiro resmungou alguma coisa e continuou dormindo. O moreno deu um sorriso e voltou a acaricia-lo. Não sabia explicar exatamente o que o atraia no loiro, mas acabou apaixonando-se por ele e nem mesmo os insultos mudaram o que sentia. Chegando mais perto ele se inclinou aproximando seu rosto do do loiro e beijou-o. Era apenas um encostar de lábios, mas já foi o suficiente para sentir o quanto eram macios. Harry sentiu sua magia estranha por uns segundos e isso o fez se afastar e olhar para o loiro que ainda dormia.

"Foi só impressão minha ou realmente parecia que as magias estavam se entrelaçando?"

Tinha que conversar com Hermione sobre isso. Mas deixando aquilo de lado ele voltou a se inclinar sobre o loiro voltando a beija-lo só que agora ele queria mais por isso passou a língua nos lábios macios do loiro e se surpreendeu quando foi correspondido. E o susto foi maior quando dedos entrelaçaram-se nos cabelos de sua nuca e o beijo foi aprofundado, as línguas se tocando. Harry abriu os olhos e viu que Draco estava de olhos fechados ainda e esperava que ele não abrisse os olhos tão cedo.

Draco estava dormindo quando sentiu algo molhado tocar em seus lábios e dedos tocando seu rosto. De primeira assustou-se, mas logo seu corpo aqueceu e sua magia voltou ao normal e sentiu-se melhor. Abriu os olhos tentando ver quem era a pessoa que o beijava, mas não conseguiu ver quem era. Fechou os olhos novamente aproveitando o beijo depois ia descobrir quem era. Levou a mão para a nuca da pessoa entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios e aprofundando o beijo. Alguns minutos depois se separam em busca de ar, mas o tempo que Draco levou para abrir os olhos foi o suficiente para que a pessoa sumisse. Ele sentou e olhou por todo o local não vendo ninguém e voltou a deitar com um sorriso no rosto. E lembrou do que seu padrinho disse.

"- Quando você estiver perto de seu companheiro você se sentirá melhor assim como sua magia voltará ao normal."

Draco sentou na cama. Ele estava bem melhor agora. O loiro arregalou os olhos.

"A pessoa que estava aqui era meu companheiro!"

Dumbledore que se encontrava em sua sala olhando para Fawkes, que dormia, sorriu. Agora era só esperar que tudo segui-se como o planejado. O velho levantou e seguiu para seu quarto para enfim poder descansar.

Continua...

* * *

_Aqui está um pequeno trecho de uma outra fic Drarry que estou escrevendo e quero saber o que vocês acham.  
É Mpreg e Draco sofre bastante._

Sua vontade era de gritar, mas sabia que isso não adiantaria de nada. Quantas vezes já não tinha gritado até perder a voz e nada de bom aconteceu apenas a dor aumentava. O lugar onde estava deveria ser longe de tudo e muito bem protegido por feitiços e sem sua varinha não podia fazer muita coisa. Sem falar que estava fraco, cansado, machucado, com fome e sede. Sua garganta estava dolorida assim como seu corpo, especialmente seu braço que estava quebrado. Não sabia dizer quantos dias estava ali naquele lugar jogado em uma cela suja e fedorenta, dormindo em um colchão velho e cobertores piores ainda.

Ouvia vozes a sua volta, mas via apenas vultos negros e mãos tocavam em seu corpo o fazendo estremecer. Tiraram suas roupas e logo passavam alguma coisa macia e gelada em sua pele. Depois alguém segurou sua mandíbula o fazendo abrir a boca e um líquido foi colocado nela. Ele lutou para não tomar aquilo e até chegou a cuspir um pouco, mas lembranças do que acontecia quando não fazia o que queriam invadiram sua mente e isso o fez ficar quieto. Sentiu o líquido descer rasgando por sua garganta e minutos depois parecia que estava pegando fogo. Aquilo era uma poção, mas para o que ele não sabia já tinha tomado tantas que não conseguia as distinguir pelo gosto, mas logo os efeitos viriam. Mordeu o lábio inferior para se impedir de gritar e finalmente a inconsciência o recebeu de braços abertos outra vez.

O que acham devo postar?


	5. Chapter 4: Fantasias e curiosidades

_Eu acho que muitos vão querer me matar depois de ler esse capítulo, mas isso já estava planejando na fic.  
Se tiverem alguma dúvida é só me perguntar._

_Se não gosta de Mpreg não leia._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Cap. 4: Fantasias e curiosidades**

\- Srta. Parkinson ..

A garota parou de andar ao ser chamada e virou olhando para o diretor Dumbledore.

\- Sim.

– Poderia, por favor, entregar isso ao sr. Malfoy. - pediu dando um sorriso ao entregar duas caixas reduzidas a garota. - Diga que foi a mãe dele que mandou.

– Claro. - olhou para as caixas em sua mão e quando ia seguir seu caminho...

– Já ia me esquecendo. - disse Dumbledore ganhando a atenção da garota de novo. - Senhorita entregue isso também e lembre-o que deve beber tudo para fazer efeito. - ele entregou dois pequenos frascos para ela.

– O que é isso? - perguntou girando um dos frascos entre os dedos.

– Nada de mais.

Dumbledore sorriu e seguiu seu caminho. Pansy ainda ficou um tempo olhando para as costas do diretor e depois deu meia volta e seguiu para a Sonserina.

* * *

**DRACO POV**

O salão comunal da Sonserina estava silencioso. E eu gosto disso. O silêncio às vezes é muito bom.

Fazia dois dias que fui liberado da ala hospitalar. Ainda bem, pois já não aguentava mais aquele lugar com cheiro de remédio. Madame Pomfrey disse que finalmente minha magia tinha voltado ao normal e eu não sentia mais nenhuma dor. Ela disse que eu poderia voltar a frequentar as aulas e podia ir para a festa no dia das bruxas, que será no sábado, à noite. Mas se sentisse qualquer coisa era para comunica-la. Ainda tinha uma semana de aula pela frente. Não que eu estivesse ansioso para ir nessa festa. Na verdade eu não quero ir. Prefiro ficar no meu quarto, em minha cama quentinha e não no meio de um monte de adolescentes que só querem saber de se agarrar. E por falar nisso eu ainda não sei quem foi a pessoa que me beijou àquela noite. Apenas que essa pessoa é, certamente, meu companheiro. Bufei e recostei na poltrona relaxando meus ombros e fechando meus olhos. Tinha que tirar aquilo da cabeça, mas era meio impossível já que sempre que fecho os olhos lembro do beijo, do gosto e maciez de seus lábios, do toque quente de suas mãos em meu rosto, seus cabelos macios. Sorri erguendo a mão e tocando meus lábios. Mas logo meu sossego acabou. Pansy entrou e jogou duas caixas em cima de mim. Minha sorte foi que estavam reduzidas e não me machucou.

– Dumbledore mandou te entregar. Disse que era da sua mãe. - falou e em seguida deixou dois frascos em cima da mesa onde coloquei as caixas. - E tem isso também. Ele disse para você beber tudo para fazer efeito. O que é isso Draco?

– Não é nada. É só uma poção para dor de cabeça. - menti. - E obrigado. - agradeci. Olhei para as caixas e depois de fazê-las voltar ao tamanho normal peguei uma delas. - Essa é sua.

– O quê? - falou surpresa.

– Minha mãe mandou sua fantasia também. - falei. - Pelo jeito ela quer que você vá comigo.

– Mas você disse que não ia!

– E não vou. - afirmei.

– Se você não vai eu vou. - seus olhos brilharam. - Vou ver como fica.

Ela pegou a caixa a abrindo e logo correu para o quarto.

Eu não sei o motivo da minha mãe mandar essa fantasia se eu não vou para essa festa. Abri a caixa e tirei as peças de roupas dali. Que tipo de roupa era essa?

– Onde sua mãe comprou essa fantasia? - olhei para a escada do dormitorio das meninas ao escutar a voz de Pansy. - É perfeita! - disse sorrindo e deixando à mostra suas presas pontiagudas.

Vampiro? Será que minha mãe não poderia ter achado uma fantasia melhor?

Por mais que não gostasse de garotas devo admitir que Pansy estava bonita. O vestido negro, a pele mais pálida, as presas, o batom vermelho... Tudo estava perfeito! A roupa combinou com ela.

Ela terminou de descer e parou na minha frente. Ela estava um pouco mais alta devido às botas que usava. Seus olhar foi para minha mão onde estava a minha fantasia.

– Não acredito!

"É, nem eu acredito nisso." Pensei comigo mesmo.

* * *

– Isso só acontece comigo? - Rony reclamou outra vez.

Harry já estava cansado de ouvir o ruivo reclamar de sua fantasia à qual ele ainda não tinha visto. Desde que os pacotes chegaram, duas horas atrás no café da manhã, Rony estava trancado dentro do banheiro e o moreno ouvia apenas sua voz. Ainda bem que era domingo e não tinham aulas ou iriam se atrasar.

– Vai, Rony! Sai logo daí. - disse. - Deixa eu ver sua fantasia.

– Não! - o ruivo gritou lá de dentro. - Nem pensar! Eu estou horrível com essa fantasia.

Minutos depois Harry ouviu o barulho de chave e a porta se abriu. Rony saiu de lá já com a roupa normal e uma sacola na mão.

– Quem comprou essa fantasia pra você? - não conseguiu esconder a curiosidade ao olhar para o amigo dos pés a cabeça. Harry estava todo de preto e usando um sobretudo com a parte de dentro vermelho. A calça preta e justa nas coxas, uma camisa preta e por cima um colete com alguns bolsos. O ruivo não pode deixar de reparar o quanto Harry estava bonito e sexy naquela roupa. Especialmente a calça que apertava as coxas do moreno. O ruivo não acreditou no que pensou e desviou o olhar do corpo do amigo.

Ele estava confuso com certas coisas que andava pensando ultimamente. Chegou até a conversar com Hermione sobre isso (e pensou muito antes de fazer isso.) e a garota, simplesmente, mandou-o falar com Harry que ele com certeza o ajudaria. Até estranhou o que a garota disse, mas se ela mandou o que poderia fazer? Nada. Mas não tinha coragem. Harry era seu amigo e o que o moreno ia pensar se fosse falar com ele sobre aquilo. Não, definitivamente, não ia fazer isso.

– Sirius. - respondeu. - Por quê?

Harry notou o olhar do outro, mas fingiu não ver.

– Por que minha mãe gosta de me fazer passar vergonha? - Rony choramingou disfarçando. - Olha o que ela comprou! - falou indignado. - Será que ela nunca vai acertar em uma roupa pra mim? - jogou a sacola na cama. - Eu não vou!

– Tem certeza? Hermione disse que ia te esperar...

– Sim. Eu não vou aparecer na frente dela vestido dessa forma. - disse sentado na cama. Sem falar que ele não se sentia bem perto do moreno que sempre estava perfeito. - Com certeza ela vai estar linda e... - parou de falar levando as mãos à cabeça e apertando os fios ruivos entre os dedos.

– Se você diz. - o moreno deu de ombros. - Mas você pode trocar de fantasia. - sugeriu.

– Boa idéia! - o ruivo abriu um sorriso. - Vou fazer isso amanhã.

– Ainda bem que mudou de idéia. Assim não preciso ir sozinho e ouvir Hermione reclamar.

– Mas essa sua fantasia é do que exatamente? - perguntou levantando a cabeça, sobrancelha arqueada. - Ficou muito bem em você. - corou assim que notou o que falou.

– Hm. - resmungou achando um pouco estranho o jeito do amigo. - Obrigado. A fantasia é de Caçador de vampiros. Pelo menos é o que estava no bilhete.

– Eu nunca vi um caçador de vampiros. - disse se levantando e chegando mais perto do moreno, perto demais na opinião de Harry, e verificando a roupa.

– Eu também não. - fingiu que a proximidade não o incomodava e que não viu o olhar de Rony sobre sua boca e ignorou quando ele passou a mão em seu peito. - Mas Sirius disse que era personagem de um filme que ele viu quando estava escondido numa Vila trouxa. - disse se afastando e entrando no banheiro parando em frente ao espelho. - Eu nunca assisti um filme. Os Dusley não deixavam e ainda não deixam.

– E onde estão seus óculos? - o ruivo estava parado na porta do banheiro apoiado no batente de braços cruzados e só naquele momento percebeu a falta dos óculos do amigo e a cor dos olhos. - Seus olhos estão de outra cor?

Harry encarou o ruivo pelo espelho tentando achar o motivo do comportamento estranho de Rony. E acabou demorando um pouco para responder.

– Por causa da máscara terei que usar lentes e não quero que me reconheçam pela cor dos olhos. - explicou.

– Hum. - voltou para o quarto e viu em cima da cama de Harry um papel. Pegou-o lendo, mas apenas as últimas linhas chamaram sua atenção.

_"Snape vai me matar se descobrir que te contei, mas eu me viro vcom ele depois. Bom, ele estará fantasiado de vampiro. Não foi fácil conseguir essa informação. E use as lentes ou ele vai te reconhecer na hora._

_Aproveite a festa Harry. E seja gentil com ele._

_Sirius. "_

Snape? O que o professor tinha a ver com isso? E quem é "ele"?

– Harry? - chamou ainda olhando para o papel.

\- O cidade natal?

– Quem é "ele"? - perguntou curioso.

– Ninguém.

Rony se assustou com a voz do moreno tão perto e pelo papel ter sumido de sua mão. Harry dobrou o papel o guardando no bolso da calça e voltou para o banheiro para trocar de roupa. O moreno queria aproveitar o dia para observar um certo loiro.

* * *

(Domingo pela manhã)

– Rony anda muito estranho nesses últimos dias. - disse distraído e jogando uma pedra no lago e acompanhando as pequenas ondas que se formaram na superfície da água.

– Ele só está curioso. - respondeu Hermione que desviou o olhar do livro que lia por alguns minutos olhando para Harry.

– Com o que? - perguntou se fazendo de desentendido. Já que tinha tocado no assunto podia ver o que ela achava ou se sabia alguma coisa. E era melhor aproveitar que Rony tinha ido trocar a fantasia.

A garota revirou os olhos e fechou o livro com um baque que chamou a atenção dos outros que estavam por perto. Harry assustou-se.

– Não precisa fingir, Harry.

– Não sei do que você...

– Harry! - ficou em pé.

– Ok, ok! Já entendi. - ergueu as mãos em frente ao corpo. - Desculpa, mas eu sei que você gosta dele e pensei que você não fosse gostar de saber que ele anda dando em cima de mim.

Hermione fez uma carreta.

– A culpa é minha. - admitiu.

– Como assim.

– Ele veio falar comigo sobre isso e eu o aconselhei a ir falar com você. Mas eu acho que é apenas curiosidade da parte dele. Sabe?

– Não sei. Mas isso já está me incomodando. Eu gost...

Parou de falar e mudou o foco de sua atenção mudando sua feição para raiva. Fechou as mãos em punho. Hermione seguiu o olhar do moreno e sorriu ao ver para quem ele olhava. Draco andava pelo jardim de braços cruzados e com Pansy grudada à ele. O loiro parecia não ter notado os dois e ria de alguma coisa que Pansy falava para ele.

– Vou para o quarto.

– Mas... Harry?

Ao ver que o moreno não parou pegou seu livro e o seguiu para dentro do castelo. Dumbledore via tudo da janela de sua sala.

– Então o companheiro de Draco é o Potter. - disse Snape entrando na sala.

O velho virou se encarando o professor.

– Temos que conversar Severus. - disse indo sentar-se em sua cadeira e indicando a Snape uma das que ficavam em frente a sua mesa. - Sente-se.

– Sim. Temos. - fechou a porta.

* * *

– O sexo é diferente? - a pergunta escapou sem que Rony pudesse pensar direito.

Os dois ainda estavam no quarto. O moreno deitado encarando o teto e Rony sentado em sua cama. Não tinham nada para fazer já que foram obrigados por Hermione à fazerem a lição no sábado à tarde e Harry não queria não queria sair e ver Draco andando com aquela garota pra cima e pra baixo.

Ao ouvir a pergunta Harry ergueu a cabeça olhando para as costas do amigo. Não entendeu a curiosidade de Rony com aquilo, mas respondeu mesmo assim. Desde que contou aos amigos sua opção sexual Rony estava agindo estranho e agora vinha com esse tipo de pergunta. Se bem que o ruivo já estava estranho antes.

– Rony... Eu sinceramente não sei como é. - coçou a nuca. Não tinha vergonha de falar sobre sexo com o amigo. - Até agora eu apenas beijei um garoto e uma garota e nunca transei com nenhum dos dois.

– Ah! - o ruivo voltou a prestar atenção no que fazia suas bochechas coradas.

– Qual o motivo da curiosidade? - perguntou olhando para as costas do ruivo. Perguntou apenas para ver se o outro dizia a verdade e depois de tantas perguntas ele já sabia a causa do amigo estar tão estranho nos últimos meses.

– Nada. - levantou indo até a janela.

Harry revirou os olhos com a resposta e levantou da cama se aproximando do amigo. Se ele estava curioso para saber como era Harry não via problema em ajudar. Os dois eram amigos no final das contas. Não tinha problema, não é?

Rony se assustou ao sentir o moreno perto dele e se virou notando que estava encurralado contra a janela. Não tinha para onde ir.

\- Ha-harry ou ..?

O moreno não deu tempo para o outro falar, apenas segurou-o pela camisa e o beijou. Ia ser apenas um beijo. Certo?

Draco estava tomando banho quando se sentiu tonto. Apoiou-se na parede para não cair e levou a mão ao peito. Parecia que estavam arrancando um pedaço de sua alma. Respirou fundo encostando a testa na parede gelada do banheiro. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas o que sentia era muito ruim. Seu veela agitou-se e Draco sentiu vontade de chorar. Fechou os olhos com força e sem pensar muito socou a parede machucando sua mão, mas a dor em seu peito era mais forte que a da mão machucada. Sentindo as lágrimas escorrer pelo rosto o loiro se deixou escorregar até estar ajoelhado no chão a testa ainda encostada na parede. A água caia sobre suas costas e ele não fazia idéia do porquê estava chorando. Quando estava se sentindo melhor levantou deixando a água cair sobre sua cabeça levando embora suas lágrimas. Depois disso desligou o chuveiro pegou a toalha secando-se e enrolou-a na cintura saindo do banheiro. Parecia que sua parte veela estava com muita raiva e Draco sabia que tinha que tomar cuidado para não perder o controle de sua magia outra vez. Tinha que falar com Snape sobre isso.

Continua ...


	6. Chapter 5: Doncel

_Eu ia colocar Draco como um Doncel, mas ele fica melhor como Veela.  
Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Cap. 5: Doncel**

– Então o companheiro de Draco é o Potter. - disse Snape entrando na sala.

O velho virou-se encarando o professor.

– Temos que conversar Severus. - disse indo sentar-se em sua cadeira e indicando a Snape uma das que ficavam em frente à sua mesa. - Sente-se.

– Sim. Temos. - concordou fechando a porta.

– Potter é o companheiro de Draco? - insistiu.

– Sim, Severus. Harry Potter é o companheiro de Draco. Mas, - ergueu a mão para impedir que Snape falasse. - Não é sobre ele que quero conversar e sim sobre outro assunto. Tenho certeza que lhe interessa. Quero lhe pedir uma coisa.

Seus olhos azuis observaram atentamente o professor.

– O que é dessa vez, Dumbledore? O que terei que fazer? - certamente o que o diretor lhe pediria tinha a ver com Lord Voldemort.

– Não vou pedir que faça algo perigoso, Severus. - assegurou. - É uma coisa delicada e que pede cuidados que só você pode oferecer.

– E o que seria? - cruzou os braços.

O velho sorriu e passou a explicar e não deixou passar a expressão de surpresa de Snape quando lhe contou suas suspeitas.

– Ele é um Doncel? - a surpresa era aparente em seu semblante.

– Eu sempre desconfiei, mas só confirmei agora. - disse. - Por isso quero que cuide dele.

– Mas... Por que eu?

– Você sabe o quanto donceis são raros. Especialmente ele. - disse. - E você já cuidou de um, não é? Você saberá o que fazer. Ele passou tempo demais em Azkaban.

– Só que mesmo com todos os cuidados ele morreu.

– Eu tenho certeza que você fez o possível Severus. Se ele morreu foi por causa das condições em que foi mantido por Valdemort. Eu acho que nem mesmo um bruxo como você suportaria as torturas e violências sexuais à quais ele era submetido. - Dumbledore levantou indo até a janela e observando Draco que estava junto de Pansy seguindo para o outro lado do castelo. - Por isso devemos mante-los em segredo. Draco e Sirius não podem cair em mãos erradas Severus. Os dois podem tornar qualquer bruxo poderoso e nem mesmo sabem disso. - continuou ao ver que Severus ia falar. - E no caso de Sirius ele pode ser vinculado a mais de um bruxo. - Severus arregalou os olhos. - Não importando sua condição.

O silêncio se fez presente na sala. Severus tentando entender o que o diretor quis dizer com "Não importando sua condição." e Dumbledore ainda olhando para fora. O silêncio só foi quebrado quando, minutos depois, ouviram batidas na porta.

– Pode entrar. - falou o diretor se afastando da janela e indo se acomodar em sua cadeira assim que a porta se abriu.

– Dumbledore... - Minerva entrou na sala, mas parou de falar ao perceber Snape ali.

O professor se levantou sem dizer nada e antes de sair, Dumbledore se pronunciou outra vez deixando a mulher no local sem entender nada.

– Assim como você é o dele. - o professor apenas assentio. Ainda não tinha entendido o que ele quis dizer antes. - Agora vá busca-lo. Aqui ele estará seguro.

* * *

Snape seguia lentamente para seus aposentos de onde usaria a lareira para ir para sua casa. Estava preocupado com Sirius que estava sozinho e ia pedir permissão para leva-lo para o castelo quando foi a sala de Dumbledore, mas diante dos fatos não foi preciso. Assim poderia cuidar dele e agora sabendo de tudo aquilo teria mais cuidado ainda. Claro que ainda não tinha o perdoado, mas não queria que o outro morresse por não se alimentar direito. E sem falar que... Balançou a cabeça espantando aqueles pensamentos. O que aconteceu naquela noite foi errado e não deveria se repetir. E agora sabendo o que o outro era estava com medo do que poderia ter acontecido naquela noite.

– Sirius. - chamou assim que saiu da lareira na sala de sua casa percebendo que a mesma estava silenciosa demais. - Sirius? - chamou outra vez ao não receber uma resposta de imediato. Seu coração disparou e a varinha já estava em sua mão num piscar de olhos.

– Banheiro. - ouviu a voz do outro vindo do andar de cima e se acalmou. Não tinha acontecido nada com ele.

Snape subiu as escadas e quando chegou na porta do banheiro se deparou com Sirius ajoelhado em frente ao vaso sanitário.

– O que você tem?

– Não sei. - disse sentindo o estômago revirar, mas aos poucos melhorava.

– Desde quando está passando mal? - questionou desconfiado.

– Desde que acordei. Eu acho que comi alguma coisa que não fez bem. Só isso. - mentiu. Não era preciso o outro saber que já fazia mais de três dias que estava com aqueles enjoos matinais. Levantou do chão, já estava se sentindo bem melhor. Foi como se a chegada de Snape o alcama-se.

– Você comeu?

– Sim e joguei tudo fora em seguida. - falou indo até a pia e lavando a boca.

– Ótimo. - disse saindo do banheiro e indo para o quarto e com um movimento da varinha passou a arrumar às coisas de Sirius.

– O que você está fazendo? - perguntou ao chegar na porta do quarto.

– Você vai para o castelo comigo. Lá é mais seguro.

* * H&amp;D * *

– Hmm...

Harry acabou gemendo quando Rony, segurando em sua cintura, inverteu as posições tomando o controle no beijo. O ruivo prensou Harry contra parede o fazendo arregalar os olhos de surpresa. Rony era um pouco rude no beijo, mas mesmo assim era bom e Harry gostou se repreendendo em seguida. E só piorou quando, mesmo sendo seu amigo ali, Harry não pode evitar de se sentir excitado. Ele era um adolescente com os hormônios a flor da pele e não pode evitar. "Droga!" pensou empurrando o ruivo pelos ombros não queria que ele percebesse. Olhou para o amigo, sua respiração estava irregular devido ao beijo intenso.

– O que achou? - o moreno perguntou assim que sua respiração estava normal. - É como imaginava?

– E... eu não... eu... É...

O ruivo não sabia o que falar e estava mais vermelho que um tomate. Não sabia o motivo de ter agido daquela forma, mas também não ia negar que sempre teve curiosidade de saber como era o beijo entre homens. Só que beijar Harry foi muito estranho. Considerava o moreno um irmão e nunca pensou em fazer isso com ele. Ia apenas perguntar, mas Harry o beijou e ao invés de afasta-lo correspondeu e gostou. O beijo entre homens era diferente e não precisava ter toda aquela delicadeza como com garotas.

– Então? - perguntou querendo saber o que o ruivo achou.

– Bom. - não conseguia olhar para o amigo ao dizer aquilo. - Mas eu prefiro garotas. Com certeza! - afirmou coçando a nuca e arrancado uma risada de Harry.

– Tudo bem. Ninguém quer que você vire gay. - se afastou indo para sua cama onde se deitou e Rony fez o mesmo deitando em sua cama. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um curto tempo até Rony o quebrar.

– Eu não sou gay só por beijar um garoto, sou? - perguntou parecendo preocupado.

– Não. - riu. - Não se preocupe Rony, você não é gay só por me beijar.

– Que bom. - disse mais aliviado dando um sorriso. - E, Harry?

– Hum.

– Por favor, não conte isso pra ninguém.

– Pode ficar tranquilo que não vou contar.

– Nem para Hermione.

– Por quê? Ela já não sabe sobre isso?

– Sim, mas eu não quero, só isso. - disse. - Ela não precisa saber que nos beijamos.

– Okay.

O silêncio voltou a reinar no quarto por alguns segundos.

– Você gosta de alguém Harry? - perguntou quebrando o silêncio outra vez.

– Talvez. Por quê?

– O bilhete de Sirius... É um garoto, né.

– Sim. - não foi uma pergunta, mas Harry respondeu mesmo assim.

– Eu conheço? - o moreno ergueu a cabeça encarando o amigo que olhava para o teto.

– Sim.

– É da Grifinoria?

– Não.

– Espero que não seja da Sonserina. - disse.

– E se for? - Rony virou a cabeça olhando nos olhos do moreno.

– Qualquer um, Harry, menos da Sonserina. Por favor? - implorou vendo o amigo desviar o olhar e abaixar a cabeça e não negar, confirmando assim que era da Sonserina. - Quem é?

– Eu prefiro não contar agora. - deitou na cama. - Boa noite, Rony.

Harry puxou a cortina se isolando em sua cama.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 6: Uma semana com notícias boas

_Desculpem a demora.  
Aqui esta ocapítulo que ficou grande para compensar a demora.  
Se estiver faltando alguma coisa depois eu arrumo. E quero agradecer a sakurita1544 pela recomendação. Obrigada linda! ^^_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Cap. 6: Uma semana com notícias boas e ruins**

**(Segunda feira, 01h30min da manhã)**

– Finalmente chegaram. - disse Dumbledore assim que Snape saiu da lareira com Sirius que não disse nada apenas passou correndo pelo diretor entrando no banheiro. O diretor ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não comentou nada. - Estava preocupado. Por que a demora? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Nada grave ou que você precise se preocupar. Sirius apenas passou mal outra vez. - explicou Snape indo se sentar. - Parece que ele está doente.

O professor suspirou. Agora teria que cuidar de um Doncel doente.

– Doente? - falou olhando para o professor. - Você tem certeza disso Severus?

– O que quer dizer, Alvo? - questionou olhando desconfiado para o velho diretor que não parecia muito bem. Sua mente já trabalhava juntando as peças e tentando achar respostas. - Me diga o que está se passando por sua cabeça, Alvo.

– Severus eu tenho certeza que você prestou atenção nos sintomas de Sirius. - o diretor sorriu vendo Snape arregalar os olhos depois de pensar um pouco mais. - Lembra-se da conversa que tivemos?

– Não pode ser!

– Não esqueça que ele é um Doncel.

O homem fechou os olhos lembrando dos acontecimentos de alguns dias antes do início do ano letivo e da conversa de horas atrás. As palavras do diretor rodando por sua mente. "E no caso de Sirius ele pode ser vinculado a mais de um bruxo. Não importando sua condição."

_"Não importando sua condição"_

E finalmente ele entendeu. E só de pensar naquilo sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. E é claro que não ia deixar que Sirius fosse parar nas mãos de Valdemort... E agora tinha um filho a caminho. Um filho. Uma criança com seu sangue. Seu filho. Ele seria pai. Um mínimo sorriso se abriu em seu rosto mais logo sumiu ao pensar que poderia perder essa criança que crescia no ventre de Sirius.

– Como eu queria ver essas crianças crescendo. - Dumbledore comentou enquanto o professor tentava acreditar em tudo aquilo.

Sirius saiu do banheiro naquele momento enxugando o rosto em uma toalha. Snape finalmente se mexeu olhando com raiva para o animago.

– Você pretendia esconder até quando? - questionou fechando as mãos em punho. Nunca pensou em ser pai, mas agora... Bom, todo mundo muda de opinião um dia.

– Hã? Do que você está falando? - jogou a toalha sobre o sofá olhando de Snape para o diretor fingindo não saber de nada. - Aliás, eu não quero saber, Severus, seja o que for podemos conversar depois. Nesse momento eu quero apenas dormir e depois ver Harry. Boa noite Alvo.

– Boa noite. - respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. Sirius era o único que falava daquele jeito com Snape e não era ameaçado de morte.

O diretor também reparou no quanto Sirius estava diferente da última vez que o viu. O que não fazia muito tempo. Seus olhos acinzentados tinham um brilho que há muito tempo não via. O diretor acompanhou com os olhos o animago seguir para o quarto de Snape. Mas logo seus olhos se voltaram para Snape que segurava um dos braços, mas disfarçava a dor que estava sentindo.

– Pode ir Severus, eu cuido dele e explico tudo quando ele acordar.

Snape não queria sair, queria ficar e saber por que Sirius escondeu que estava esperando um filho seu. Mas não podia ignorar o chamado de Valdemort. A dor estava cada vez mais forte. Ele deveria estar com raiva de alguma coisa.

– Obrigado. - disse saindo do quarto.

O professor seguiu pelos corredores até sair do castelo. Caminhou pelo terreno da escola com pressa, queria ir ver o que o Lord queria e voltar o mais rápido possível para Hogwarts. Sirius iria lhe explicar o motivo de esconder uma coisa tão importante como aquela. Mas antes de chegar aos portões de Hogwarts lembrou-se das palavras de Dumbledore e parou. Precisava guardar tudo aquilo no fundo de sua mente Valdemort não poderia nem sonhar que tinha em suas mãos um Veela e que ainda existia donceis. Ainda tinha as imagens do doncel que morreu nítidas em sua mente. E por isso tudo precisava ficar devidamente protegido em sua mente. Não deixaria que Valdemort colocasse suas mãos nojentas em nenhum dos dois. Draco e Sirius ficariam muito bem protegidos em Hogwarts.

* * H&amp;D * *

**(Manhã de Segunda)**

**HARRY POV**

Sentei na cama espreguiçando e olhei para a janela. Estava chovendo. Minha vontade era de ficar na cama, mas eu tenho aula e para o meu azar a primeira aula de hoje é Poções. Lá vou eu tentar impressionar o professor outra vez. Será que não tem outra maneira de conseguir a memória? Suspirei. E não querendo me atrasar levantei indo tomar banho.

Quando sai do banheiro os outros já estavam acordando e correram tomar banho e depois se arrumar. Esperei por Rony e assim que ele estava pronto pegamos nossas coisas e fomos para o salão comunal onde Hermione já nos esperava e assim, os três juntos, descemos para tomar café. Durante o trajeto percebi que Hermione nos olhava curiosa. O que será que ela quer?

– Por que esta nos olhando dessa forma, Hermione?

– Não é nada. - corou.

Eu tenho certeza que ela quer perguntar alguma coisa. E como eu estava olhando para ela, quando entramos no salão principal eu esbarrei em alguém.

– Me desculpe. - falei olhando para a pessoa. E adivinha quem era?

– Olha por onde anda, Potter! - o loiro disse. E foi só. O que não era o normal dele. Ele nem mesmo me olhou.

Draco seguiu para a mesa de sua casa e eu o acompanhei com o olhar. E não deixei de notar suas mãos fechadas. Ele parecia estar se controlando para não perder o controle. Mas por quê? Draco estava muito estranho. E onde estavam os seus guarda costas?

– Harry.

– O que foi Hermione? - me virei para ela. Rony já estava junto de sua irmã na mesa.

– Como foi?

– Como foi o que? - perguntei sem entender o que ela queria saber.

– O beijo. - disse tão baixo que eu quase não escutei.

Sorri. Eu nunca imaginei que Hermione fosse assim.

– Você não está com ciumes ou qualquer outra coisa? Você gosta dele e ele me beijou.

– Harry, eu teria ciumes se tivesse sido com uma garota qualquer, mas você é meu amigo, homem e gosta de outra pessoa.

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme enquanto seguíamos para a mesa.

– Foi bom. - falei perto de seu ouvido ao me sentar ao seu lado. Seu sorriso aumentou.

Onde já se viu eu ter uma amiga que gosta dessas coisas! Mas não posso reclamar. Ela me aceita como sou. Sorri de meus próprios pensamentos me juntando aos outros que tomavam café e conversavam animados.

**HARRY** **POV** **OFF**

* * *

– Cala a boca, Weasley!

O grito de Draco foi ouvido no corredor e os alunos que ainda não estavam na sala correram para ver o que acontecia. Dentro da sala estavam Hermione, Harry e Rony, que era quem encarava Draco dessa vez. O loiro estava visivelmente irritado e com muita raiva que era direcionada para o ruivo que parecia não notar o perigo.

– O que foi, Malfoy? Hm? - apontou a varinha para Draco. - Não gosta de ouvir a verdade? - sorriu debochado.

Nenhum aluno, além dos quatro, sabiam a razão de tudo aquilo. Depois do almoço todos seguiram para suas aulas. E Rony, Hermione e Harry seguiram para as masmorras para a aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. E ao entrarem na sala onde encontraram o loiro tudo começou. E agora Draco estava tentando se manter calmo não tinha pegado nem sua varinha ainda. Sentia seu Veela rugir para o ruivo e não entendia o por quê. E Harry segurando no braço do Weasley não ajudava.

– Cala a boca. - repetiu entre dentes e Harry puxou o ruivo pelo braço.

– Chega, Rony! - falou Hermione tentando acabar com tudo aquilo que, como sempre, começou por causa de uma besteira dita por Draco para Rony.

– Você fala sobre minha família, mas eles não...

Harry notou as coisas tremularem em volta deles. Draco estava perdendo o controle. E por notar esse pequeno detalhe conseguiu puxar Rony antes que o feitiço, não verbal, o atingisse. Só que...

– HARRY! - gritou Hermione.

E todos os presentes prenderam a respiração quando Harry voou para o outro lado da sala, bateu contra os armários com algumas poções e caiu no chão desacordado em meio à bagunça. Os grifinórios e os outros ficaram chocados e os sonserinos, depois do susto, davam risadas e comentavam. Draco arregalou os olhos acinzentados ao perceber o que fez. Não queria ter machucado o moreno só que ele entrou na frente. A culpa não foi sua. Hermione levou a mão à boca depois olhou para o loiro que estava assustado assim como todos.

– Olha o que você fez seu... - Rony se virou a varinha apontando para o peito de Draco.

– E-eu... - ele não sabia o que falar.

– Você...

– Calado, Rony! - ralhou a garota tomando a varinha da mão dele. Ela podia notar o medo nos olhos do loiro.

– Hermione!

– Já mandei calar a boca, Rony. - olhou feio para o ruivo.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? - a professora entrou na sala olhando para cada um ali presente até seus olhos irem para Harry. - Merlin! - exclamou e andando rapidamente chegou ao moreno. - Quem foi o responsável? - todos olharam para Draco que tremia. - Detenção senhor Malfoy e cinqüenta pontos a menos para Sonserina. - ditou a professora McGonagall.

Draco não estava prestando atenção no que a professora dizia. Aquilo não era importante. Focou seu olhar em Harry e foi a última coisa que viu antes de desmaiar.

Draco e Harry foram levados para a enfermaria. Harry foi liberado uma hora depois, não tinha acontecido nada de mais com ele, e Draco ficou por lá o resto do dia e o dia seguinte tomando as poções que Snape deixou pronta para caso algo daquele gênero voltasse a acontecer. O que madame Pomfrey agradeceu. Não saberia lidar, sozinha, com um Veela que perdeu o controle de sua magia.

* * HPDM * *

**(Quarta feira, 24h50min)**

Segunda e terça feira passaram tão rápido que Sirius nem percebeu por estar tão preocupado com o pai de seu filho. Sim. Ele sabia o que era e que estava grávido e não precisou Dumbledore lhe explicar nada. Sabia também que Valdemort adoraria colocar as mãos em si e que Snape estava se arriscando muito mais para manter um Doncel e um Veela escondidos. Não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se Valdemort conseguisse os dois.

Quando acordou na segunda de manhã e não viu Snape por ali, ao seu lado na cama já que não tinha outro quarto, percebeu que tinha alguma coisa de errado. Esperou algumas horas e nada dele aparecer. E não podia ir até a sala de Dumbledore, pois, ninguém além dos membros da Ordem da fênix podiam saber que estava vivo. Não podia arriscar que algum aluno, filho de comensais, o visse e fosse correndo contar para o pai. Mas Dobby, que levava sua comida, o ajudou e sempre levava seus bilhetes para o diretor e depois de insistir tanto, Dumbledore contou que Snape teve de ir ver Voldemort logo depois que chegaram em Hogwarts na segunda feira.

Era isso que o preocupava. Snape saiu na madrugada de segunda e agora já era quarta feira, faltava poucos minutos para quinta. Essa demora não era um bom sinal. Alguma coisa deu errado. Já era quase meia noite e ele ainda não tinha voltado. Sirius pensou em ir falar com Dumbledore, aquela hora não teria nenhum aluno nos corredores, mas ele não sabia a senha para ter acesso a sala do diretor.

O animago se levantou e passou a andar de um lado para o outro em frente ao sofá. Dumbledore o mandou descansar. Lembrou-o que ele estava grávido e que toda aquela preocupação não faria bem ao bebê. Sirius levou a mão à barriga acariciando-a, mas como poderia descansar? Snape, o pai de seu filho, sumiu após ir ver Valdemort. O bebê ia o perdoar, mas não ia descansar até ter Severus ao seu lado e seguro. Claro que estava cansado, mas não conseguia deitar e dormir tranquilo sabendo que Snape não estava ali. Seguiu até o quarto de Snape, onde dormiu por algumas horas na segunda. A cama ainda estava desarrumada como deixou. Se aproximou e passou a mão no lençol negro o apertando entre os dedos e quando percebeu estava deitado na cama. Sem pensar muito puxou o travesseiro o trazendo para perto do nariz e inalando o cheiro de ervas e alguma outra coisa, que não identificou, que tinha ali. Aquele era o cheiro de Snape. Seu Snape. Que passava quase todos os dias cercado por ingredientes de poções. Abraçou o travesseiro com força e fechou os olhos lembrando de quando descobriu que era um Doncel. Foi o cheiro de ervas que Snape já tinha naquele tempo que o levou até seu companheiro. Quem não entendeu a mudança de comportamento, em relação à Snape, foi James. Mas ele não podia continuar com aquilo se não conseguia ver o moreno sofrendo por sua causa. A lembrança do primeiro beijo o fez sorrir. Eles estavam com 17 anos. Sirius não contou para Snape que era um Doncel por medo. Não existiam tantos Donceis e os poucos que existiam eram disputados e acabavam sofrendo nas mãos de seus maridos. E sem falar que o moreno naquele tempo já estava envolvido com Voldemort e em Hogwarts ele andava sempre na companhia de Lucius Malfoy.

– Onde você está Severus? - disse baixo apertando o travesseiro. - Espero que volte logo. Eu sinto sua falta.

Por estar muito cansado acabou dormindo e sonhando com o dia que se vinculou a Snape. Foi tudo tão especial. Snape foi carinhoso de um jeito que ele nunca imaginou. Claro que Severus não sabia o que estava acontecendo até poderia ter sentido a mudança na magia, mas não deu importância. Sirius sorriu em meio aos sonhos, mas logo depois vieram os pesadelos o que o fez acordar minutos depois assustado, suado e com uma sensação ruim.

* * HPDM * *

**(Quinta feira, 02h50min)**

– Padrinho? - bateu na porta e chamou.

Não vinha aos aposentos do padrinho muitas vezes, mas agora era preciso. Sentia que sua magia podia sair do controle a qualquer momento, outra vez como na segunda, e não sabia o que fazer e nem o que estava causando isso. Naquele dia ficou com raiva do Weasley sem motivo. Pelo menos achava isso, mas seu Veela queria torturar o ruivo por tocar no que era seu. Mas o que era seu ali? Nada. Queria ter conversado com Snape antes, mas ele simplesmente sumiu e não apareceu para dar aulas nesses últimos dias. Não era como se ele não soubesse onde Snape estava só que essa demora para voltar era muito estranho.

Como ninguém respondeu, Snape com certeza ainda não tinha voltado, resolveu entrar e esperar por ele. Já tinha passado da meia noite e não saberia explicar o que estava fazendo fora do dormitório se fosse pego por um dos monitores. Abriu a porta espiando dentro da sala e confirmando que não tinha ninguém. Entrou e seguiu até o sofá onde se sentou e minutos depois deu um pulo de susto quando um barulho veio do quarto de seu padrinho. Pelo jeito não estava sozinho como pensou. Mas quem estava ali? Receoso. Draco se levantou e lentamente andou em direção à porta do quarto. Quando parou em frente a madeira negra ouviu gemidos e resmungos vindo do interior do quarto. Ergueu a mão a levando ao trinco e abriu a porta e o que viu o fez paralizar no lugar. Na cama que pertencia a Snape dormia uma pessoa que ele achava que estava morto. Sirius Black não parecia estar tendo bons sonhos. Ele se remexia na cama resmungando alguma coisa. Mas o que aquele homem estava fazendo ali?

Draco acabou se assustando quando Sirius sentou na cama. Os olhos cinzas do homem prenderam-se aos seus e Draco abriu a boca para perguntar o que ele fazia ali. Só que suas respostas ficariam para depois porque Snape resolveu voltar naquele momento.

– Dra...co...

Draco se virou vendo Snape se apoiar na parede e quando chegou perto desmaiou. A única coisa que Draco fez foi tentar segurar o homem, mas acabou indo ao chão junto com ele.

– Severus!

Sirius saiu correndo do quarto indo até os dois se ajoelhando ao lado deles e tocando o rosto de Snape. Olhou para o garoto que segurava-o. Draco estava assustado.

– O que aconteceu com ele? - perguntou o menino que olhava para as manchas de sangue e rasgos nas vestes negras de Snape.

– Eu não sei. - disse. - Vamos levar ele para o quarto.

Já que nenhum dos dois estava com suas varinhas, praticamente, arrastaram o professor para o quarto. Quando ele estava confortável na cama Sirius se virou para Draco.

– Vá chamar o diretor. - pediu.

– Tá.

O loiro saiu correndo do quarto e continuou correndo pelos corredores sem se importar com nada até chegar em frente à gargula que daria passagem para a sala do diretor.

Depois que Draco saiu, Sirius se voltou para Snape. Sentou na beirada da cama, acariciou o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos e segurou a mão dele.

– Fiquei tão preocupado. - disse apertando os dedos pálidos entre os seus. Ele estava tão gelado. Deitou a cabeça sobre o peito do homem ouvindo seu coração bater. - O que aconteceu dessa vez?

– Nada que eu não consiga suportar. - Snape respondeu baixo e rouco.

Sirius sorriu e não ergueu a cabeça para olhar para o outro. Mas Snape segurou seus ombros o obrigando a se afastar.

– Preciso que chame Dumbledore. - disse se sentando e sentindo todo seu corpo doer. Tinha que contar os novos planos de Valdemort para Dumbledore.

– Draco foi chama-lo.

– Ele estava aqui? - ficou em pé tirando o sobretudo e deixando no chão.

– Sim. - disse olhando para a camisa preta que o outro usava. Ela estava com alguns rasgos e manchas de sangue.

– Preciso das poções...

– Não se preocupe eu vou cuidar de você, Severus. - disse se colocando em pé diante de Snape e desabotoando sua camisa com calma. - E agora você precisa de um banho para tirar toda essa sujeira de seu corpo e um prato de comida quente.

– Eu não posso perder tempo com besteira...

– Nem ouse me contrariar. - cruzou os braços olhando nos olhos negros do outro. - Olha o seu estado, Severus. - seus olhos foram dos pés à cabeça de Snape. - Você não sai desse quarto antes de pelo menos tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa.

Ao perceber que Snape não ia reclamar Sirius voltou ao seu trabalho de cuidar dele. E pelos machucados no corpo do outro dessa vez Valdemort não usou apenas feitiços para tortura-lo. O que também explicava a demora para voltar.

Snape estranhou aquilo, mas não impediu. Seu corpo estava dolorido e estava com fome só não demonstrou. Valdemort sabia como torturar uma pessoa para descobrir tudo que queria. Sentiu os dedos de Sirius tocarem sua pele com cuidado. Snape nunca foi tratado com tanto carinho por ninguém e aquele era Sirius Black, o homem que amava desde os 17 anos.

Deixando-o de calça, Sirius o conduziu até o banheiro, encheu a banheira e saiu o deixando sozinho. E voltou ao quarto chamando Dobby.

– Chamou senhor Black?

– Sim. Eu quero que você traga uma bandeja com um pouco de comida para Severus.

– Sim senhor. Dobby traz comida para o senhor Snape. - o elfo sumiu.

Sirius foi buscar as poções que sabia que Snape tinha que beber e não precisou esperar muito. O elfo logo voltou trazendo uma bandeja lotada de comida. O animago sorriu ao ver aquilo.

– Obrigado Dobby. - pegou a bandeja a colocando em cima da cama.

– Não precisa agradecer senhor Black. Dobby gosta de ajudar. - e dizendo isso ele sumiu.

Quando Snape saiu do banheiro com uma toalha na cintura Sirius suspirou. O professor fingiu não ver já que seu estômago reclamou por ficar tanto tempo sem alimento ao sentir o cheiro gostoso de comida. Ele se vestiu e depois tomou as poções sentindo seu corpo aos poucos voltar ao normal, mas agora estava com sono.

– Eu preciso descansar. - disse. Ainda se sentia tonto. - Mas antes tenho que falar com Dumbledore.

– Não você tem que comer primeiro. - Sirius puxou-o até a cama. - Coma. - mandou cruzando os braços. - Por favor.

Snape resmungou, mas pegou o prato e passou a comer. Sirius sorriu. Sempre conseguia o que queria.

* * *

**(Minutos depois)**

– Onde está o Draco? - perguntou ao abrir a porta e não ver o garoto ali. Deu espaço para que o diretor entrasse.

– Não se preocupe, eu o mandei para o dormitório. E também pedi para que não contasse a ninguém o que viu aqui.

– Assim é melhor. - os dois se sentaram.

– Sim, é sim. - seus olhos varreram o aposento. - E Severus?

– Ele esta dormindo. Ele comeu e praticamente desmaiou. - explicou sendo analisado pelos olhos cor de céu do diretor. - Ele não quis contar o que aconteceu, mas não é difícil de imaginar com os machucados que eu vi.

– Tudo bem. Ele deve descansar e depois podemos conversar com calma. - disse dando um pequeno sorriso. - Você também tem que descansar Sirius. Não faz bem ao bebê você ficar acordado por tanto tempo.

– É o que vou fazer. - bocejou.

– Você também tem que se alimentar direito. Vou trazer Papoula aqui para te examinar e saber como esta o bebê. - o animago concordou com um aceno de cabeça. - Bom, agora vou deixar vocês descansarem. Eu volto de manhã. E boa noite, Sirius.

– Para o senhor também.

Assim que o diretor saiu Sirius seguiu para o quarto e tirando a camisa deitou na cama com o maior cuidado. Chegou perto do corpo maior e deitou a cabeça sobre seu peito, entrelaçou seus dedos e assim pegou no sono.

* * *

**(Perto d****a hora do almoço)**

Não foi preciso Dumbledore ir até as masmorras. Assim que acordou Snape seguiu para a sala do diretor e deixou Sirius dormindo. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores pensava em tudo que aconteceu na mansão Malfoy. Levou a mão ao bolso sentindo o pergaminho dobrado ali dentro. Precisava entregar a Dumbledore.

– Entre. - disse Dumbledore quando ouviu as batidas na porta. - Severus. Vejo que esta melhor. - sorriu. - Aceita...

– Voldemort descobriu sobre Draco. - foi logo dizendo cortando o que ele dizia. O sorriso de Dumbledore sumiu e ele deixou os pergaminhos que lia de lado.

– E como foi que isso aconteceu?

– Pelo que entendi. O filho de um dos comensais contou ao pai que Draco estava tendo problemas com sua magia e que passou um tempo na ala hospitalar. - explicou. - E não foi difícil para Ele juntar os fatos e concluir o que estava acontecendo. Lucius esta preso no porão da sua própria mansão por não ter informado ao Lord sobre Draco. E Narcisa conseguiu fugir e não faço idéia de onde possa estar.

Snape tinha certeza que Dumbledore sabia onde ela estava.

– E Sirius? - perguntou.

– Todos acham que ele esta morto. - disse. - Bellatrix vive dizendo a quem quiser ouvir que o matou.

– É melhor que continue assim. - falou encostando-se na cadeira e olhando para a janela. - E o que aconteceu para você demorar tanto para voltar dessa vez?

– Ele queria saber o motivo de não ter o informado sobre os últimos acontecimentos. - seu olhar foi para os vários pergaminhos sobre a mesa. Aquelas foram as piores horas que passou com Voldemort. - Ele está desconfiado e procurou em minha mente por alguma coisa. Eu só não sei dizer o que exatamente. E depois me mandou atrás de Narcisa. Era isso que eu estava fazendo nesses dias só que ela se escondeu muito bem e nenhum comensal a encontrou.

– Certo. - os olhos azuis se voltaram para os negros. - E o que Valdemort pretende fazer?

– Por enquanto nada. Ele disse que não pode fazer muita coisa com Draco estando em Hogwarts. Mas eu não tenho muita certeza sobre isso, por algum motivo ele não confia em mim como antes, e sugiro contar a Draco sobre tudo isso. Não podemos deixar que ele termine de consertar aquele armário.

– Vamos esperar mais alguns dias para contar tudo.

– Tudo bem. E sobre Potter?

– Draco tem que descobrir sozinho e aceita-lo como seu companheiro. Não podemos interferir nisso, Severus. Depois resolvemos o resto, mas você sabe que no fim tudo tem que acontecer como o planejado.

Snape apenas concordou com a cabeça. Levantou e antes de sair da sala deixou o pergaminho em cima da mesa. Dumbledore saberia o que fazer com ele.

* * HPDM * *

**(Sexta feira**

O sexto ano não estava sendo nada fácil... Se bem que nenhum dos outros foi. Harry agora tinha às aulas com Dumbledore e sempre que o via ficava mais preocupado com o diretor. Ele parecia cada vez mais doente e nunca explicava o por quê de sua mão estar daquela forma. E também tinha a missão de pegar a lembrança com o professor Slughorn o que não estava sendo fácil, e sem falar da desconfiança de Draco. Por mais que amasse o loiro desconfiava que ele estava tramando alguma coisa e queria descobrir o que era. E o que aconteceu no primeiro fim de semana de visita à Hogsmed não o deixava dormir. Tinha certeza que o loiro tinha culpa naquilo. Tinha que descobrir logo e assim talvez, com um pouco de sorte, pudesse impedi-lo de fazer o que fosse. Não queria ver o loiro machucado.

– Potter. - o chamado o tirou de seus pensamentos.

Harry parou no meio do corredor e se virou olhando para o professor Snape que foi quem o chamou. "Estranho." pensou. Snape nunca falava com ele se não fosse para humilha-lo na frente dos Sonserinos, para tirar pontos da Grifinoria ou quando era para lhe dar uma detenção. O que ele queria agora? Depois de ficar sumido por quatro dias assim que voltava ia logo implicar com ele que não tinha feito nada.

– Venha comigo.

Sem falar nada ele seguiu o professor que foi em direção às masmorras. O que iam fazer ali? Os dois seguiram pelos corredores até chegarem aos aposentos de Snape. O professor abriu a porta entrando e esperando que Harry o seguisse o que não aconteceu. Harry ficou parado do lado de fora olhando desconfiado para o professor.

– Potter...

– Harry? - uma voz conhecida veio do interior do aposento interrompendo o que Snape dizia.

– Sirius!

Harry passou por Snape e correu para abraçar seu padrinho. Sirius apertou o garoto em seus braços. Como sentia falta do garoto.

– Onde você estava?

– Depois falamos sobre isso, Harry. Agora preciso te contar uma coisa. - disse enquanto o abraçava.

– O quê?

Sirius se afastou e puxou o menino para sentar no sofá. Não poderia esconder aquilo de Harry por isso resolveu contar.

– Eu sou um Doncel.

– Um... O quê? - fez uma careta. Nunca ouviu falar sobre Donceis.

– Doncel...

– Doncel é um homem que pode engravidar sem o uso da magia ou poções. - disse Snape sem paciência. - Assim como um Meio-veela. Será que você não lê, Potter?

– Meio-veela? - olhou para Sirius que viu a curiosidade nos olhos verdes.

– Depois conversamos sobre isso. - sorriu. - Eu mandei o Severus trazer você aqui, pois quero contar uma coisa para você. E espero que você não faça um escândalo.

– E o que seria? - olhou do padrinho para Snape que estava sentado no outro sofá.

– Bom, como eu disse sou um Doncel. - Harry confirmou. - E nossa família vai aumentar. - sorriu.

– Como assim? Aumentar?

– Eu tô grávido. - levou a mão à barriga.

Harry abriu a boca mais nenhum som saiu. Já tinha lido em algum livro sobre bruxos que engravidaram, mas era diferente ter um na sua frente. Só que era uma coisa muito boa. Olhou para Sirius vendo o medo da rejeição nos olhos acinzentados. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Sorriu. Mas uma pergunta surgiu em sua cabeça.

– E quem é o pai?

– Eu sou o pai. - respondeu Snape sem se importar com o que Harry ia achar. - Algum problema com isso, Potter?

– Nenhum. - disse olhando sério para o homem. - Só espero que cuide muito bem deles.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Vou cuidar muito bem deles, Potter.

Harry sorriu. Por mais que não gostasse do professor agora teria que fazer um esforço para pelo menos o suportar. E passou, para desgosto de Snape, o resto do dia ali com Sirius.

Continua...

* * *

E esse é o último capítulo que postei nos outros sites.

Muito confuso?


	8. Capítulo 7: Festa a fantasia - O vamp

Demorei, mas aqui está o cap. 8. Espero que gostem e perdoem minha demora.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Sábado, 31 de outubro.

\- O que minha mãe estava pensando quando comprou essa fantasia? - disse ao ficar em pé de frente ao espelho.

Bufou e ajeitou as mangas da camisa tentando deixar o visual melhor.

\- Já eu acho que essa fantasia ficou perfeita em você. - disse Harry olhando para o amigo que usava uma fantasia de príncipe. A túnica azul com detalhes em prata, uma camisa branca, calça collant azul claro e botas pretas indo até os joelhos. Sem falar dos acessórios. - Especialmente essa calça.

Harry riu da cara que Rony fez. O moreno já estava arrumado só estava esperando o ruivo que finalmente tinha vestido sua fantasia de príncipe. Rony acabou não conseguindo trocá-la.

\- Você está brincando, não é? - se virou para encarar o moreno que sorriu. - Essa roupa é horrível e essa calça incomoda!

\- Eu estou falando sério, Rony. As garotas vão adorar. Você é o príncipe com que todas sonham.

\- Você sabe que a única que importa pra mim é a Hermione. - voltou a olhar no espelho. - Eu não vou usar essa coisa na cabeça.

O ruivo jogou a coroa na cama.

\- Tudo bem. - Harry se levantou pegando a máscara. - Vamos.

O salão principal estava todo enfeitado. Abóboras iluminadas por velas em seu interior espalhadas pelo local, assim como esqueletos que se mexiam, morcegos voavam de um lado para o outro e algumas outras coisas típicas de Halloween. As quatro mesas sumiram dando lugar a várias mesas menores que deixavam um grande espaço no centro para os jovens e alguns professores dançarem.

Harry e Rony entraram no salão já usando as máscaras pretas e receberam olhares das garotas que estavam ali. Por causa das máscaras eles reconheceram apenas alguns dos colegas de casa. Os Sonserinos eram fáceis de reconhecer já que todos usavam alguma coisa verde e as fantasias mais luxuosas. Algumas das meninas usavam máscaras com plumas brancas ou negras combinando com suas fantasias.

\- Vê se não some, Harry. - falou o ruivo olhando para o amigo.

\- Eu não vou prometer nada. - disse o moreno correndo o olhar pelo salão à procura de um certo loiro, mas não o encontrou.

\- Quem está procurando? - Rony notou. - O seu sonserino?

\- Talvez. - sorriu ao ver uma princesa se aproximar. Rony quase não acreditou no que estava vendo.

\- Finalmente vocês chegaram. - Hermione se aproximou dos dois. - Onde estavam? E...

Ela parou de falar ao ver a fantasia de Rony.

\- Rony estava terminando de se arrumar. - sorriu para a amiga indicando o ruivo ao seu lado.

\- Você está bonita Mione. - disse o ruivo.

Hermione usava um vestido longo de cetim azul, com uma saia estampada por cima, mangas bufantes acompanhando a segunda saia, anágua, luvas brancas indo até acima de seus cotovelos, gargantilha, brincos e tiara. Seu cabelo preso em um coque com algumas mechas soltas emoldurando seu rosto coberto por uma máscara branca com detalhes e plumas brancas do lado esquerdo.

\- Obrigada. - ela corou. - Você também está bonito.

Agora foi a vez do ruivo ficar vermelho. Harry revirou os olhos com aquilo e resolveu dar uma ajudinha.

\- Agora que você já tem companhia, Rony eu vou dar uma volta por aí.

\- Não! Espera.

O ruivo até tentou segurar o amigo ali, mas Harry foi mais rápido e se afastou dos dois. Só esperava que os dois se acertassem logo. Andando entre os alunos Harry viu Luna e Neville ocupando uma mesa do outro lado do salão. Harry se aproximou.

\- Oi, Harry. - luna sorriu para ele que não conseguiu identificar a fantasia da garota. Mas, devido às asas nas costas dela, ele deduziu que ela seria algum tipo de fada. Sua máscara também era diferente. Todas as garotas usavam máscaras brancas, prata ou até azul claro, mas Luna era à única que usava uma máscara que mudava de cor e sem as plumas.

\- Harry?! - perguntou Neville que não reconheceu o amigo.

\- Oi. - sorriu.

\- Você está bem diferente sem os óculos. - disse o garoto.

\- Sério? Eu não achei que fiquei tão diferente assim.

\- Pode acreditar que ficou. - Luna disse. - Ninguém vai te reconhecer.

\- Só espero que esteja certa. - sorriu.

O moreno sentou com eles e assim começaram a conversar. Mas Harry sempre atento ao seu redor. E por estar atento viu quando Rony e Hermione começaram a dançar. Sorriu vendo a felicidade dos amigos. Enquanto observava os amigos dançando um casal entrou no salão. Os dois chamaram atenção como o esperado de todos os Sonserinos. Harry desvio o olhar de seus amigos para o casal de vampiros que entrou. Seu sorriso aumentou.

"Finalmente ele chegou."

O loiro foi obrigado a ir para a festa por Pansy e assim que entraram no salão principal Draco sentiu seu Veela feliz, mas quando passou o olhar pelo local e viu um certo ruivo seu Veela rugiu e Draco se esforçou para não fazer nada. Tinha que manter a calma. Não queria estragar a noite de Pansy perdendo o controle. Nem mesmo sabia o motivo de estar com tanta raiva do ruivo.

Blaise logo se aproximou dos dois que já estavam acomodados em uma das mesas só olhando para os outros.

\- Quer dançar, Pansy? - perguntou Blaise.

Pansy olhou para Draco.

\- Pode ir. - falou. Não estava com vontade de sair do lugar onde estava mesmo.

\- Vem com a gente? - chamou a garota.

Olhou para as pessoas dançando fazendo uma careta.

\- Não. - cruzou os braços. - Estou bem aqui.

\- Draco, uma festa é pra se divertir e não ficar sentado sem fazer nada.

\- Eu prefiro ficar aqui.

\- Vamos, Pansy. Deixa ele ai.

Os dois se afastaram sem insistir. Os olhos cinzas passaram por todo o local esperando encontrar alguém interessante até que seu olhar cruzou com o de um moreno. Não sabia quem era, mas devia ser da casa da garota Lovegood já que estava conversando com ela. O moreno estava fantasiado de alguma coisa que ele não sabia o que era. Devia ser trouxa. E não soube explicar o motivo de seu coração disparar e seu Veela enlouquecer com aquele olhar e só queria saber quem era a pessoa por baixo da máscara. Antes que perdesse o controle de sua magia levantou e seguiu para fora do salão principal. Harry ao ver o loiro levantar fez o mesmo o seguindo.

Draco andava pelo corredor fingindo não ver que o moreno o seguia. Quando saiu do salão principal tinha a intenção de ir na sala precisa, mas o moreno veio atrás. E agora queria ver até onde ele ia. Subiu uma escada indo para o segundo andar e resolveu que era melhor ver o que ele queria logo.

\- Pretende me seguir até quando? - perguntou Draco ao parar no corredor.

Harry sorriu.

\- Não sei. - disse se aproximando mais. - Vai aonde?

\- Isso não é dá sua conta. - cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso de canto.

Seu Veela estava descontrolado. Queria o desconhecido à sua frente e aquele desejo o assustava.

\- Sabe loirinho. - chegou bem perto encurralando o loiro contra parede. Harry tinha que fingir que não sabia seu nome. - Não é seguro para um vampirinho lindo como você andar sozinho por ai. - sorriu. - Um caçador pode querer fazer algum "mal" a você.

Draco revirou os olhos diante a fala do outro. Agora sabia do que ele estava fantasiado.

\- Eu sei me cuidar. - mostrou as presas. - Qualquer caçador que se aproximar vai se arrepender. - Harry acompanhou a língua do outro quando ele a passou pelos lábios. - Então é melhor se afastar.

Draco o empurrou e encostar no outro fez sua magia ocilar. Retirou a mão do peito do moreno como se tivesse levado um choque. Harry também sentiu uma coisa estranha com aquele toque, mas não deu atenção tinha coisa melhor com o que se preocupar.

\- Eu só queria uma companhia... - olhou-o de cima a baixo. - Alguém interessante para conversar. E você me parecia a pessoa ideal. - sorriu inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado. - Mas agora eu acho que é melhor eu voltar pra festa.

Harry se virou.

\- Não!

Draco o segurou pelo sobretudo e Harry se virou e o loiro chegou mais perto sentindo o perfume dele outra vez. O loiro olhou para os olhos negros tentando descobrir quem era a pessoa por baixo da máscara o que não conseguiu. Mas tinha certeza que conhecia aquele perfume muito bem.

Harry segurou a mão de Draco acariciando seu rosto com a outra mão e aquele toque causou um arrepio em Draco. Draco percebeu seu Veela ficar mansinho como um cachorrinho com o toque e sendo um Malfoy não devia aceitar aquilo, mas já não conseguia mais se afastar. Queria o moreno. Alguma coisa nele o atraia.

O moreno se aproximou ainda mais. Sem desviar dos olhos acinzentados os lábios se encontraram em um selar demorado. O Veela explodiu em alegria deixando que as magias se misturassem, reconhecendo-se. Draco percebeu a mudança e viu que aquele era seu companheiro, o mesmo que o beijou na enfermaria. Segurou firme no colete do outro o trazendo para mais perto. O loiro profundou o beijo, invadindo a boca alheia com a língua. Harry se surpreendeu com a iniciativa do loiro, mas logo mostrou quem estava no comando. Tomou controle no beijo e empurrou o loiro até ele estar encostado na parede novamente.

\- Eu comando. - disse ao deslizar os lábios para perto da orelha do loiro.

Draco gemeu.

\- Quem disse? - sua voz saiu tão baixa e gemida que ele se recriminou. Não devia se entregar daquele jeito para um completo estranho.

\- Eu. - beijou abaixo da orelha e marcou a pele clara.

\- E quem é você? - subiu as mãos com a intenção de tirar a máscara do outro.

\- Você tem que descobrir. - disse segurando as mãos delicadas do loiro e se afastando. - Sem tirar minha máscara.

\- Mas...

Calou o loiro com um selo, mordeu e chupou seu lábio inferior fazendo Draco gemer. O loiro sentiu seu corpo esquentar. Precisava do outro.

\- Não vai ser difícil pra você loirinho. Não é? - perguntou.

\- Claro que não. E meu nome é Draco. - puxou os cabelos do moreno o beijando. - Pare de me chamar de loirinho.

\- Eu prefiro te chamar de loirinho. Loirinho. - provocou.

\- Pois eu tenho nome e gosto que ele seja usado.

Harry sorriu beijando a bochecha do loiro.

\- Vamos dançar... loirinho? - convidou falando contra os lábios do loiro e o provocando mais um pouco.

Draco ignorou o "loirinho".

\- Não. - disse. - Prefiro que ninguém nos veja juntos.

\- Vergonha ou medo?

\- Eu não tenho medo de ninguém. Mas meu pai não sabe que sou gay e se nos virem juntos ele com certeza vai saber.

\- Okay. - beijou-o no queixo. - Podemos dançar outra hora. Então... o que vamos fazer?

\- Eu estou pensando em uma coisa melhor para fazermos. - sorriu e puxou o moreno para dentro de uma sala que apareceu às suas costas.

Seu Veela não o perdoaria se deixasse o seu companheiro ir embora. E o calor que sentia estava insuportável assim como seu Veela.

Hermione viu Rony voltar vermelho e se sentar a sua frente. Já imaginava o que tinha acontecido, mas precisava ouvir da boca do ruivo.

\- O que foi? E onde está o Harry?

\- E-eu... - respirou fundo procurando as palavras certas para falar. - Harry estava quase engolindo o Draco no corredor.

Olhou para a garota que estava normal. Claro, ela já sabia! Pelo jeito só ele não sabia.

\- Qual o problema?

\- Por que ele não me contou que era o Malfoy? - fechou as mãos em punho.

\- Não sei. Talvez estivesse com medo. - disse olhando para as mãos do ruivo. - Vocês iam acabar brigando.

O ruivo olhou para o lado com raiva. Hermione como sempre estava certa. Mas mesmo assim não conseguia acreditar no que viu. Harry teria que se explicar.

\- Não vou conseguir esquecer o que vi tão cedo. - resmungou e fez uma careta.

Hermione mal rio.

Harry olhou ao redor. Aquela só podia ser a Sala precisa. Ela era iluminada por várias velas que flutuavam acima de suas cabeças. O moreno empurrou Draco até a cama de docel com lençóis vermelhos e usando um feitiço, que aprendeu com Sirius, fez as roupas do loiro sumirem juntamente com a máscara.

\- Ei! - protestou o loiro.

\- Não era isso que você queria?

Draco não respondeu apenas puxou o moreno para a cama.

\- Sem magia. - disse sentando sobre o quadril do moreno.

\- OK.

Draco segurou as mãos de Harry entrelaçando seus dedos e mantendo-as acima de sua cabeça enquanto se inclinava para beija-lo.

\- Agora... - soltou o moreno e passou as mãos em seu peito. - Isso não é justo. - disse e passou a abrir o colete que Harry usava.

Depois de se livrar do colete, Draco passou as mãos por baixo da camisa negra. E conforme subia as mãos levava a camisa junto até que tirou-a jogando para qualquer lugar que não atrapalha-se. Suas mãos voltaram a descer em direção ao cos da calça, mas Harry segurou na cintura do loiro e girou na cama, ficando por cima admirando a beleza dele.

\- Tira. - o loiro pediu passando o dedo pela máscara.

\- Não. - segurou a mão. - Como eu disse você vai ter que descobrir quem sou.

Enquanto falava o moreno tocava a pele sedosa com as pontas dos dedos sentindo Draco se arrepiar. Olhou para os olhos acinzentados e subiu os dedos até os mamilos brincando com os pequenos botões. Draco fechou os olhos gemendo baixinho até sentir a boca do moreno substituindo os dedos. O loiro arqueou as costas e gemeu arranhando o ombro do moreno. Enquanto maltratava a pele do loiro sente as mãos dele passeando pela suas costas e as curtas unhas marcando sua pele. Morde com um pouco mais de força para em seguida beijar o local e com isso o loiro gemeu seu nome.

\- O que disse? - ergueu a cabeça olhando para o loiro. "Será que ele descobriu?" se perguntou. - Você acabou de me chamar de Harry?

\- Desculpa. - pediu o loiro. - Foi sem querer.

\- Tudo bem. - ajeitou-se sobre o loiro. - Hoje você pode me chamar como quiser, mas da próxima vez apenas meu nome sairá da sua boca.

\- E como voc...

Harry o calou tomando a boca avermelhada num beijo cheio de desejo. Sua vontade era de revelar sua identidade, mas ainda não era a hora certa. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa de errado com o loiro só não sabia o que. Draco estava submisso demais e isso não era normal. Tinha certeza que o loiro ia querer comandar tudo e ser o ativo, mas não era o que estava acontecendo. O moreno parou de pensar assim que sentiu Draco o acariciando por cima da calça. O loiro abriu o zíper e baixou a calça junto com a roupa íntima e o moreno o ajudou chutando-a para longe e agora os dois estavam nus, as peles se tocando. Draco ofegou quando os dedos do moreno acariciaram o membro em um sobe e desce lento. Draco afastou as pernas o suficiente para que o moreno tivesse acesso à certa parte de seu corpo e assim que o primeiro dedo o penetrou o loiro arqueou as costas e separou as bocas. Agarrou os ombros do moreno com força e gemia baixinho sentindo os dedos se movimentarem em seu interior, mas não era o suficiente.

\- Ahn ... E-eu ...

\- Você o que? - perguntou intensificando os movimentos dos dedos. Indo cada vez mais fundo procurando um certo ponto.

\- Vo-você...hum... - era meio difícil falar com ele fazendo àquilo. - Eu preciso de você agora! Aanhh...

Harry parou o que fazia ao ter a impressão de ver os olhos do loiro ganharem um leve brilho, mas logo descartou essa possibilidade. Devia estar imaginando coisas. Afastou as pernas do loiro se ajeitando entre elas e lentamente, para não o machucar, o penetrou. Draco resmungou e mordeu o lábio inferior. Sabia que o moreno estava indo com todo o cuidado, mas mesmo assim doía. Harry vendo que ele sentia dor passou a dar pequenos beijos pelas bochechas do loiro e levou uma mão entre seus corpos até o membro dele o masturbando. Quando, finalmente, estava todo dentro dele parou dando um tempo ao loiro para se acostumar e continuou o beijando. Ficar parado não era fácil já que o loiro era apertado e isso o enlouquecia. Não levou mais que alguns segundos e Draco movimentou o quadril contra o outro.

\- Já... Pode se mexer. - disse.

Harry obedeceu e passou a se movimentar. No começo lentamente para aos poucos e conforme os gemidos de Draco ir aumentando a intensidade das estocadas. Draco já não se importava com mais nada, não ligava para quem era a pessoa por trás da máscara ou se os ouviria. A única coisa importante era o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Não tinha nada tinha nada melhor do que sentir o cheiro, o calor do corpo dele contra o seu, as mãos passeando por seu corpo, os beijos e... Harry sorriu ao ouvir um gemido mais alto isso significava que finalmente tinha encontrado o ponto certo. As pernas do loiro enlaçaram sua cintura e ele pediu por mais.

\- M-mais... mais forte.

Atendendo o pedido, Harry saiu e voltou com força e sentiu Draco cravar as unhas em suas costas. Os movimentos agora eram rápidos e profundos fazendo o loiro escorregar no lençol e a cama bater contra parede. O suor grudava a franja de Draco em sua testa, mas isso não o incomodava e sim a falta do corpo moreno quando ele se afastou. Draco abriu os olhos, mas a única coisa que viu foi o lençol vermelho ao ter o corpo virado de bruços.

\- O que...?

Sua pergunta morreu assim que as mãos que o segurava pela cintura o puxou para cima fazendo seu quadril se elevar e o deixar de quatro.

\- Eu não...

\- Já disse que eu mando. - Harry se debruçou sobre o loiro falando em seu ouvido. - Geme pra mim.

E Draco gritou e gemeu quando o sentiu novamente. Seu veela estava adorando tudo aquilo. E assim que sentiu a mão do moreno o masturbando no ritmo das estocadas sabia que não ia resistir por muito mais tempo. Draco apertou o lençol entre os dedos e com um gemido alto gozou na mão de Harry que não demorou muito para preencher o loiro. O loiro deitou na cama assim que sentiu o peso do corpo do moreno pesar sobre o seu. A respiração pesada contra seu ouvido mostrava que os dois estavam iguais. Draco se remexeu e Harry saiu com cuidado do loiro e deitou ao seu lado na cama levando o braço para esconder o rosto que estava sem a máscara. Mas Draco estava muito cansado, seu Veela queria dormir, para reparar nesse detalhe e já estava com os olhos quase fechados.

\- Potter? - resmungou.

Harry virou a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome, mas o loiro já estava dormindo. Sorriu e puxou-o contra seu corpo.

\- Boa noite meu loirinho. - beijou sua bochecha. - Espero que da próxima vez possamos dormir juntos.

Levantou da cama, vestiu as roupas e saiu do local sem fazer barulho e foi direto para o dormitório. Precisava de um banho.

Continuação ...


	9. Capítulo 8: A Rosa

Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar essa fic. Meu pai estava doente (câncer) e eu não conseguia ver ele naquele estado e por conta disso não conseguia escrever.  
Faz poucos dias que ele faleceu e talvez os próximos capítulos demorem a ficar prontos. Não vou abandonar nenhuma fic minha só peço que tenham um pouco de calma.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Quando acordou estava sozinho seu Veela na hora ficou triste, mas Draco se forçou a não chorar e prometeu a si mesmo que ia torturar o moreno assim que o encontrasse. Faria o possível e o impossível para descobrir quem era, mas ao mover a mão pelo espaço vazio seus dedos tocaram em alguma coisa macia. Achando aquilo estranho sentou na cama e olhando para o lado viu uma bandeja com seu café da manhã, uma rosa ao lado (certamente foi o que tocou) e uma caixinha em cima de um pedaço de pergaminho. Estreitou os olhos para aquilo.

\- Se pensa que vou te perdoar está muito enganado! - falou sozinho e seu Veela concordou.

Pegou a rosa e jogou longe, a caixinha teve o mesmo destino e quando pegou o pergaminho com intenção de rasga-lo algumas palavras apareceram.

**_Não faça isso loirinho ou vai se arrepender. Se quiser uma pista de quem sou leia._**

Draco bufou de raiva. Não queria ler, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e ele desdobrou o pergaminho.

**_"Bom dia, loirinho._**

**_Desculpa, mas não pude ficar com você essa noite. Eu tenho meus motivos para isso, claro. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não quero, pois é o que mais quero nesse momento. Estar junto a você é o que eu quero pro resto da minha vida. Eu sei que é cedo para dizer isso, mas... eu acho que te amo. Não sei quando foi que tudo isso começou e por que você, mas é a verdade._**

**_Eu te amo._**

**_Então, levando em consideração o que aconteceu ontem tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer._**

**_Você aceita namorar comigo?"_**

Draco não acreditou no que leu. Ele realmente estava o pedindo em namoro assim?! Por um bilhete? Voltou a ler.

**_"Eu sei que você deve estar com raiva e querendo me matar agora. Mas eu não sei se você ia me aceitar se soubesse quem sou. Por isso só me revelarei na hora certa, mas nada te impede de tentar descobrir quem sou. Aqui tem uma pequena pista, basta prestar atenção que irá encontra-la._**

**_Ps: Se aceitar use o presente que eu saberei. Ele está enfeitiçado e apenas eu e você podemos o ver._**

\- Isso não é justo!

Deitou na cama, mas se levantou novamente procurando pela rosa e a caixinha. Os dois estavam do outro lado do quarto perto da parede. Se levantou e os pegou deixando-os em cima da cama. Agradeceu por ter um banheiro ali. Depois de tomar banho vestiu as roupas que estavam dobradas em cima de uma cadeira, ainda bem que não precisaria sair dali com a fantasia, e comeu um pouco. Guardou o bilhete e a caixinha no bolso e encolheu a fantasia até poder guardá-la no bolso também. A rosa, simplesmente, levou-a na mão.

\- Draco. - não tinha dado nem dois passos para fora da sala quando alguém o chamou. Se virou e Snape o olhava de cima a baixo. - O que foi padrinho?

\- Você tomou a poç...

\- Sim. - respondeu rápido e olhando em volta.

Não queria que ninguém ouvisse sobre aquilo.

\- Ótimo. Agora vamos que Dumbledore está o esperando.

Draco não disse nada apenas seguiu o professor.

\- Dobby fez tudo como Harry Potter mandou. - disse. - Fez a comida que o senhor... mais gosta e levou pra ele e também roupas limpas.

\- Obrigado Dobby. - sorriu para o elfo.

\- Harry Potter precisa de mais alguma coisa?

\- Não Dobby, pode ir.

O elfo sumiu dali.

\- Podemos ir tomar café agora? - Rony já estava cansado de esperar pelo amigo e também com fome.

\- Rony, você ficou me esperando por que quis.

\- Eu não quero ficar sozinho com a Hermione. - disse nervoso.

\- E Por Que?

\- Eu beijei ela.

\- Qual o problema nisso? - saíram do dormitório. - Já estava mais que na hora de você tomar uma atitude.

\- Mas e se...

\- Rony. - Hermione os parou no meio do corredor. - Podemos conversar.

\- C-claro.

\- Vejo vocês depois. - sorriu e seguiu seu caminho.

Draco sentou em frente à mesa do diretor. A primeira coisa que Alvo notou foi a rosa que Draco segurava. Sorriu. Sabia o que aquela flor significava.

\- Desculpe incomoda-lo tão cedo sr. Malfoy, mas o que tenho que falar é importante e não pode ficar para mais tarde.

\- E o que seria?

\- Voldemort descobriu que você é um Veela.

Draco sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvir aquele nome.

\- Como? - olhou para Snape.

\- Parece que um de seus colegas da Sonserina contou ao pai sobre suas visitas à ala hospitalar.

\- Mas isso não quer dizer nada...

\- O senhor perdeu o controle de sua magia na frente de toda escola e depois teve o incidente com o sr. Potter. Por isso não deve sair de Hogwarts. Aqui você vai estar em segurança, Voldemort não ousará invadir o castelo.

\- Tudo bem. E meus pais?

Dumbledore abaixou o olhar.

\- Lucius está sendo mantido preso em sua mansão por não ter te entregado a Voldemort e sua mãe conseguiu fugir, mas ninguém conseguiu acha-la até agora.

Draco abaixou a cabeça pensando. Tinha um lugar onde sua mãe poderia estar.

\- Eu sei onde ela está. - disse.

\- Então guarde essa informação para o senhor.

\- Mas...

\- Quanto menos pessoas souberem onde sua mãe se encontra mais segura ela está.

Draco suspirou e concordou. Dumbledore tinha razão. Sua mãe estava segura, mas queria tanto vê-la e conversar. O loiro levantou para sair da sala.

\- Tenha cuidado com quem conversa, Draco. Nem todos são de confiança até mesmo os amigos.

* * * * HPDM

Harry puxou Hermione pelo braço para mais perto e assim seguiram pelo corredor. Os três estavam sob a capa de invisibilidade para não correr o risco de um professor os pegar. Eles seguiam para as masmorras. Harry não podia esconder aquilo de seus amigos.

\- Aonde estamos indo Harry? - perguntou Hermione baixinho.

\- Já estamos chegando. - sorriu para a amiga.

\- Harry... - falou Rony ao notar o caminho que seguiam. - o que vamos fazer nas masmorras?

\- Só tenham um pouco mais de paciência.

\- Mas, Harry... - começou Hemione.

\- Chegamos.

O moreno parou e tirou a capa de cima deles.

\- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

\- Eu quero que vocês vejam uma pessoa.

\- Quem? E na sala de Snape?

Harry ignorou o que Rony disse e bateu na porta que se abriu, minutos depois, revelando Snape com uma cara nada boa.

\- Entra logo, Potter. - mandou dando as costas para os três.

\- Onde ele está?

\- No quarto sendo examinado por Papoula.

\- Ele está bem? - perguntou preocupado.

\- Não.

Depois da resposta Snape simplesmente deixou os três ali e entrou no quarto. Harry sentou no sofá para esperar. Claro que estava preocupado com o padrinho, mas não podia perder a calma e poderia ser apenas um mal estar. Não deveria ser nada grave. Hermione sentou ao seu lado e Rony ficou em pé olhando para alguns frascos em cima da mesa no canto.

\- Harry, o que estamos fazendo aqui? - perguntou a garota. - Quem está no quarto?

\- Sirius está aqui. - disse ganhando a atenção de Rony. - Eu queria que vocês o vissem.

\- O que ele está fazendo aqui? E com o mor... - Snape saiu do quarto e o ruivo mudou sua fala na última hora. - Com o professor Snape?

O professor ignorou o que Rony disse se dirigindo a Harry.

\- Ele quer falar com você.

\- O que ele tem? - Harry estava preocupado com o padrinho.

Ninguém respondeu a pergunta de Rony.

\- Ele passou mal hoje e parece que perdeu o bebê. - todos ali presentes notaram a tristeza no olhar do professor. - Papoula está terminando de o examinar.

Hermione levou a mão a boca e Rony caiu sentado na poltrona de olhos arregalados. Os dois sabiam o efeito da perda de um bebê em um bruxo e poderia ser pior em um Doncel que passou tanto tempo na presença de dementadores. Harry passou correndo pelo professor, que não fez nada para o impedir, e entrou no quarto. Sirius estava dormindo enquanto Papoula o examinava. O moreno se aproximou cauteloso e viu o rosto manchado de lágrimas de Sirius.

Continuação ...


	10. Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom

Domingo, 1 de novembro

Tarde

— Sr. Potter, por favor, deixe-o descansar. Ele vai precisar. — aconselhou Papoula antes de sair do quarto.

Harry assentiu, mas sentou na cama segurando a mão do padrinho. Ficaria ao lado dele nesse momento tão difícil.

— Sr. Potter está na hora de ir para o seu dormitório ou fazer o que todos fazem nos finais de semana. — avisou Snape entrando no quarto. Sua expressão não demonstrando nada. — Sirius tem que descansar.

— Eu não quero ir para Hogsmead. Posso ficar aqui professor? — perguntou sem o olhar. Sabia que aquilo era impossível, mas tinha que tentar, Sirius precisava de apoio. — Eu...

— Não. — cortou-o. — Os alunos não tem permissão de permanecer nos aposentos dos professores sem permissão.

Harry o olhou pensando em discutir, mas Sirius apertou sua mão chamando-lhe a atenção.

— Sirius! — se virou encontrando os olhos acinzentados abertos o fitando. Tão tristes. — Como se sente?

Snape se aproximou. Podia não demonstrar, mas estava preocupado com o companheiro.

— Eu… — seu olhar foi para Snape parado do outro lado da cama. — Sinto muito.

Sirius começou a chorar e Harry o abraçou forte.

— Você não precisa se desculpar por uma coisa que não foi sua culpa, Sirius. — falou, mesmo que não fizesse ideia do que levou o padrinho a perder o bebê.

— Foi sim...

— Sr. Potter vá para sua casa antes que eu tire pontos da Grifinória. — precisava ficar sozinho com Sirius. Tinham que conversar.

— Mas professor…

— Harry, vai. Eu estou bem. — Sirius disse se afastando de Harry.

— Tudo bem. Eu volto amanhã. — mesmo contrariado se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Snape esperou um pouco antes de com um movimento de varinha trancar a porta principal de seus aposentos. Não queria ser incomodado por ninguém.

— Eu… Me desculpe. Não deveria ter... — começou Sirius e foi interrompido por soluços. As lágrimas desceram por seu rosto.

— A culpa foi minha. — Snape sentou na cama. — Eu não deveria ter deixado você ver aquelas lembranças.

— Você não tem culpa. — segurou a mão do professor. — Você disse pra mim não entrar no laboratório e eu entrei e mexi nas suas coisas. — olhou para Snape. — Eu… Você… você realmente passou por tudo àquilo? Toda aquela dor e sofrimento. Eu senti tudo o que você sentiu, Severus, e isso foi demais pra mim e para nosso filho.

— Sim. Mas é passado. Eu deveria ter dado um fim naquelas lembranças. — disse cheio de arrependimento. — Se eu tivesse feito isso você não teria perdido nosso filho.

Sirius balançou a cabeça e abraçou Snape voltando a chorar. Snape podia ser um homem frio, mas não era imune a dor que sentia ao saber que era responsável pela morte de seu filho que não chegou a conhecer o mundo.

* * *

"— Tenha cuidado com quem conversa, Draco. Nem todos são de confiança até mesmo os amigos."

Draco seguiu para o dormitório da Sonserina com as palavras do diretor martelando em sua cabeça. Sabia que ninguém da sua casa era de confiança, mas será que Pansy ou Blaise… Não. Tinha certeza que não foi nenhum dos dois que contou, mas como descobrir quem foi?

Deixando aquilo de lado levou a mão ao bolso segurando a caixa onde estava o colar. A rosa ainda em sua mão esquerda.

— Draco, tudo bem? — Pansy questionou assim que o loiro entrou no salão comunal da Sonserina. — E onde você dormiu? Que flor é essa?

O loiro olhou para a garota, mas sua mente estava longe.

— Eu estou bem. — respondeu e seguiu para o quarto deixando-a sem entender nada.

No quarto Draco transfigurou um copo, que estava no criado mudo, em um vaso e colocou a rosa e pegou a caixa e sentou na cama abrindo-a. O colar era simples na sua opinião já que tinha visto a mãe usando joias muito mais caras que aquela. Uma corrente de ouro com um pingente em formato de serpente enrolada na letra D e cravejado de esmeralda. Para Draco aquilo era simples, mas com ele descobriria quem era seu parceiro.

* * *

Quarta feira, 4 de novembro

Final da aula de DCAT

— Como ele está? — Harry perguntou assim que a aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas acabou. O professor o proibiu de ir para seus aposentos alegando que Sirius tinha que descansar.

Snape o olhou. Não tinha mais ninguém além dos três na sala.

— Sr. Potter...

— Estou preocupado com ele professor e só quero saber como ele está. O senhor me proibiu de ir vê-lo. — cruzou os braços.

— Ele está do mesmo jeito que ontem, Sr. Potter. Ele não quer sair da cama e muito menos comer e sou obrigado a forçá-lo a se alimentar e fazer qualquer outra coisa. A Srta. Greanger já deve ter explicado que a condição dele no momento é delicada. Que para... alguém como ele perder o filho é horrível. — falou baixo para não correr riscos de alguém ouvir.

— Sim, Hermione me explicou algumas coisas. — disse. — Posso ir...

— Apenas você, Potter. — falou olhando para Hermione e Rony.

— Okay. — assentiu.

Os três saíram da sala, Harry estava feliz por poder ver o padrinho, no corredor encontraram com Malfoy e Hermione, atenta como sempre, notou o olhar de Harry para o loiro. Mais especificamente para o peito do loiro, mas não tinha nada lá além da gravata.

— O que foi Potter? — perguntou levando a mão ao peito e tocando o pingente do colar e vendo os olhos verdes acompanharem o movimento. _"Será que ele… Não. Não pode ser. É impossível!"_ pensou o loiro. — Perdeu alguma coisa Potter?

— Nada. — disse Harry dando um sorriso e olhando nos olhos acinzentados. — Não fui eu que perdi alguma coisa, não é?

Draco corou, mesmo tendo certeza que não era do que aconteceu depois da festa a fantasia que Harry estava falando. Não tinha como o moreno saber que perdeu a virgindade naquela noite com um desconhecido.

— Vamos Harry. — chamou Rony que estava mais na frente. Desde o dia que Draco perdeu o controle o ruivo mantinha certa distância com medo de se machucar ou como da outra vez Harry sair machucado.

Harry deu mais uma olhada no loiro e seguiu caminho com os amigos.

— Será que ele vai ficar bem? — questionou Rony ao passarem pelo quadro da mulher gorda. — Eu ouvi dizer que muitos não aguentam a dor da perda e se matam.

Ele se referia à Sirius.

— Rony! — Hermione o censurou e olhou para Harry preocupada. — Ele vai ficar bem, Harry. Sirius é forte e Snape vai cuidar dele.

Harry assentiu. Sabia que o padrinho ficaria bem estando com Snape.

— Vou subir. — avisou e subiu correndo sendo acompanhado pelo olhar questionador de Hermione.

Não demorou muito e Harry voltou a descer só que agora sob a capa da invisibilidade e com o mapa do maroto. Ninguém precisava saber que tinha saído. Aproveitou quando um aluno do segundo ano entrou e saiu seguindo pelos corredores com calma para não esbarrar em nenhum aluno. Agora era só encontrar um Sonserino que estivesse indo para sua casa e o seguir. Enquanto esperava abriu o mapa.

_— Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. _—sussurrou tocando com a varinha no mapa.

Logo estava vendo os nomes e pegadas de todos que estavam no castelo. Mas apenas um o interessava. Draco Malfoy, que estava em seu quarto na Sonserina. Depois disso não precisou esperar muito e um garoto do primeiro ano apareceu e Harry o acompanhou até a entrada do dormitório da Sonserina. O garoto disse a senha e entraram e Harry seguiu para o dormitório masculino e foi fácil achar o quarto do loiro. O local era grande e cada aluno do sexto ano tinha seu próprio quarto. Abriu a porta com cuidado.

— Quem…

Draco, que estava sentado na cama, se virou ao ouvir a porta abrir, mas não tinha ninguém ali. Harry fechou a porta e por baixo da capa colocou uma máscara.

— Oi, loirinho. — se revelou vendo o loiro de olhos arregalados.

— Como você… — seu olhar desceu para a gravata do moreno. — Grifinória!

— O que?

— Você é da Grifinória!

— Ah, sim. — mexeu na gravata. — Algum problema nisso?

— Talvez. — se aproximou andando como um felino prestes a dar o bote. — Eu já sei quem você é.

— Sério? — sorriu. — Então me diz loirinho. Quem sou eu?

— Potter.

Harry riu.

— Você gosta dele? — perguntou indo até a cama e sentando-se. Não diria se ele acertou ou não, pois queria brincar um pouco mais com o loiro.

— Talvez.

— Como chegou a conclusão de que sou o Potter? — estava curioso.

— Seus olhos.

— O que tem eles?

— Na festa você estava usando lente de contato. Percebi porque parecia ter algo incomodando em seus olhos e agora… — apontou para o moreno. — seus olhos estão verdes.

Harry sorriu e se inclinou para trás se apoiando nas mãos. Tinha esquecido disso.

— Certo. Mas e se eu não for o Potter? O que vai fazer?

— Nada. Agora tire a máscara e pare de brincadeira Potter.

Harry ergueu a mão e mexendo o dedo negou.

— Não. Você não tem certeza do que está falando.

— Potter! Eu...

— Pare de me chamar de Potter! — interrompeu e levantou se aproximando do loiro e segurando seu queixo. — Quero ouvir meu nome.

— Tire a máscara antes.

Harry sorriu e aproximou mais seu rosto do loiro o suficiente para sentir o calor do hálito contra o seu.

— Não. E o colar ficou lindo em você.

Sem dar tempo de resposta o beijou. Draco se entregou ao beijo e passou os braços em volta do pescoço do outro. Já Harry o pegou pela cintura erguendo-o do chão e levando para cama.

Continua...


End file.
